Lionheart
by EternityAndInfinity
Summary: After the destruction of his kingdom by the Empire, the last member of a holy brotherhood of warriors searches for a new beginning under the watchful eye of the Archpaladin himself, Heironeous.
1. Chapter One The Heart of The Lion

Hello there! I am EternityAndInfinity, or less formally, Andrew! This is the first time I've ever even considered posting any of my work publicly, and to be truthful, I'm pretty nervous about it. So I ask for your constructive criticism. Do us both a favor and don't waste either of our time by flaming me or whatever they call it nowadays.

Now, when I started "_Lionheart"_, it was simply a backstory for a Lvl. 1 that I was making at the time. But my fingers kept going when I thought I should've stopped, and it has evolved into something much more. "Soleil" is a character that I've had in mind for many years, and bringing him to life has never truly come to fruition until now.

I assure you that you will notice many, maaannnnnny references to different shows, movies, games, and the like, and due to it being a private project, I wanted to make it a little more fun for me to write. One of the many references is actually a big nod to a fanfic by a fellow writer here named "Freedan the Eternal", that being his Legend of Zelda fanfic "The Silent Kingdom". It's a really fantastically good read if you're into the TLoZ canon, and he does a great job of not disturbing the continuity of the series. Big shout out to him, and best of luck as well. "The Silent Kingdom" currently sits at over 650,000 words!

I am aware that the formatting of my dialogue isn't 100% proper, it's just my personal preference to write that way. Theoretically, I've aligned the dialogue so you would know who is talking at the time.

Anyways, all characters, settings, and all that good stuff mentioned herein are the properties of their rightful owners, and absolutely zero harm or rights infringement is intended.

* * *

_**Chapter One- The Heart of The Lion**_

At first, Richard didn't think much of the silent, hooded stranger sitting in the corner of the cantina. A young scribe for the local paper, he made a walk around the cantina, talking to the numerous travelers. However, as the night went on, he hadn't found a single story that was interesting enough to put in writing. His options had dwindled, and his attention once again turned to the still silent man, clad in purple, sitting in the same seat as he was in the afternoon.

"Excuse me, sir!"

The man in question silently peered out from under his hood at his fellow young man, his shining silver eyes glinting in the candle light, an expressionless face greeting the newcomer.

"My name is Richard, I am a scribe for the town's gazette. You seem like an interesting traveler, someone with their eyes set on bigger places! I was wondering if I might be able to ask you a few questions for a piece I'm writing?"

"Well, Richard, I am afraid you are mistaken. I may be a traveler, however I have no destination. But I wouldn't mind answering a few questions for you."

"Much obliged sir!"

Richard quickly, however quietly, took the seat across from him.

"Before you start, my friend, may I ask you a question?"

"Certainly good sir."

"What is this piece you are writing concerning?

"Well, I am writing about the variety of travelers our fair town has been seeing lately! As of late, Gaia's Navel has been quite the stop-in for outsiders like yourself, and I wanted to write a bit about how varied the culture of our visitors has been."

"Well, certainly sounds interesting. I would be happy to help you, Richard."

"My most sincere appreciation, mister...?"

"My name is Soleil. Soleil De Minuit"

"Very nice to meet, you Sir Soleil!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Richard. Now, shall we?"

"Yes, of course! If I may, could I ask what has transpired to bring you here, Sir Soleil?"

"Certainly. Although I must warn you, it is a bit of a long story."

"I love a good story, Sir Soleil."

Soleil sat back in his seat, and after a pause and a long sigh, he began.

* * *

"I was born twenty-one years ago now to a noble family in the Kingdom of Darimar, one of the five kingdoms of Mystara. That year, the so called "Four Lords of Chaos" attacked our Kingdom by way of a colossal floating citadel, and a great war for humanity's survival broke out. Unfortunately, thanks to the other four Kingdoms already having been leveled, our army was limited to its own strength. Thankfully however, we DID have a little bit of help. A year before the war, a group of travelers had arrived from the Kingdom across the sea, and used their legendary power known as the "True Force" to destroy the necromancer, Tharkus, and his allies, thus ending the war.

Although the Lords of Chaos had been destroyed, so too was a vast majority of the Kingdom when they dropped the citadel onto the city in a final effort to destroy my people. Our King, King Rigdar, was killed. An elven woman, Silviana took the throne by her right as Archmage of the Kingdom, and began rallying the remaining citizens and soldiers to rebuild the city, starting a new era of peace and tranquility."

* * *

"I've heard of that conflict. It was said that if your people had failed, the entire world would've fallen to the Lords. That's quite fascinating, Sir Soleil." said Richard.

"Quite. Now please, Richard, call me Soleil. No need for formality. In fact, you are the first person to have spoken to me in a pleasant manner in some weeks."

"My pleasure, Soleil." he replied.

* * *

"When I was sixteen, as an alternative to the noble life I had grown to loathe, I left home to join "The Order of the Lionheart". The Order was a brotherhood of holy knights and paladins, guided by the hands of Heironeous, the God of Valor, as a force against evil and tyranny. My travels took me to the far distant Republic of Pandora, led by His Excellency, Treize Khushrenada. It was here that I finally became an initiate of The Order.

I had much to learn, my adventurous ways had carried me far across the world, and the adventuror's spirit within me needed to be tamed. I spent the next four years learning discipline, honor, morality and faith. When I was finally deemed worthy of taking part in actions for The Order, I was assigned to Brother Maxwell. Unbeknownst to me at the time, Brother Maxwell was the Captain of the Royal Praetorian Guard, sworn to watch over and protect Sir Treize and his family.

It was only a few short months before we began hearing rumors of The Empire plotting an attack against the Republic. The Empire had always desired control over the land our Republic had sat on, for it was the perfect location for a trade capital. We had prime access to the Great Sea for seaborne trading, extremely fertile soil for the growing of crops that the entire world desired, not to mention the blissful natural beauty of the lands around us.

They hit us not a week later, full forced with an army of no less than a hundred thousand strong. The battle raged nearly endlessly for almost an entire month, countless lives lost in the name of greed and tyranny. On the twentieth anniversary of the attack on my home Kingdom of Darimar, The Empire's forces snuck a platoon beneath the walls in an attempt to assassinate Sir Treize, bringing an end to the resistance by the Republic.

We fought vigorously for hours against their necromancers and soldiers, and just as it seemed as though all was lost, Brother Maxwell told me of a secret passageway to a hidden dock in the caverns deep below the city.

I, along with Sir Treize and his family, escaped the Republic and set sail for Darimar. Nearly immediately afterwards, I returned to Pandora to see for myself what fate had befallen the Republic, as well as my Brothers. The Republic had fallen. Upon arriving, I was greeted by the charred remains of my surrogate home, the entire city all but completely leveled by the Empire. I rushed to the supposedly secret and unseizable location of The Order's headquarters, only to find it scorched by the same flames that destroyed the rest of the city. I searched for hours for some kind of cryptic clue to the new headquarters, but instead of answers, all I discovered were the remains of my fallen comrades.

In the throne room, I found Brother Maxwell. He laid peacefully up against a chest, a smile upon his bearded face. In his hand, he held a note that simply read: 'You made it. You are now truly a Brother. Carry on our legacy with you, Brother Soleil.'." he continued.

* * *

"That's very touching Soleil." Richard interjected.

"Indeed. Which brings me here. You might think that being the last of a legendary Order of paladins would be unsettling, but truth be told, it's quite peaceful. I am now in control, control of the destiny of The Order, free to return it to its former glory. So it's with no destination that I am riding along alone down this silent road, searching for my next calling. Searching for the next home of The Order of the Lionheart."

"I have to admit, Soleil, I never would've thought that you have been through that much. When I walked through that door earlier this afternoon, you were probably the least 'warrior looking' person in the room."

"We of The Order do not wish to make our presence known. We don't wear our scars as though they were medals like the fools you have been talking to all evening. We don't throw our strength, our prowess around like a warning flag. Heironeous guides us in the name of valor and justice. Our honor is not in the spoils of our 'victories'. It's in our faith. Our unwavering pursuit of good, and righteousness."

"I didn't think good people like you existed anymore."

"Well spending your time in a place such as this cantina will certainly help you to believe like that." Soleil laughed.

"I suppose you are right." Richard laughed in return.

"Well my friend, as much as I've appreciated your company, I do believe it is time for me to carry on."

"Really? So late? Why don't you stay in the town inn? I believe they still have..."

"It's not necessary, Richard. Although I thank you for the offer, I must be going, for I feel the call of Heironeous coming from elsewhere."

Soleil stood up, and for the first time, Richard saw the true scale of his new friend. He stood over six feet high, with broad shoulders, and long powerful looking legs. He snatched up his pack, and headed out of the door.

"So where will you go from here, Soleil?" Richard asked as he followed.

"West, I believe. It feels like the right direction to head, and right now, that's all the motivation I need." Soleil replied.

"Well, here," Richard said as he pulled a torch off of the cantina wall, "Take this, it can get very dark in these woods."

"Thank you, Richard, but it is not necessary. I rather enjoy the solitude of the night. Go home, get some rest, and stay safe my friend." Soleil replied, and patted Richard on the shoulders with both hands and turned to the road ahead of him.

"I want that life. I want an honorable adventure like yours, filled with action! And battle!"

Soleil paused.

"Have you ever killed a man, Richard?"

"Well, no...I can't say that I have."

"Someday, you will learn that it is not a noble thing."

"Not even against the Empire?"

Soleil turned and smiled over his shoulder as he walked.

"Not even when it is for the gods."


	2. Chapter Two Valor

_**Chapter Two- Valor**_

Soleil walked alone through the woods, unaware yet unconcerned of the many hours that had passed. The fall air had crispened, to the point that the coolness of it tickled Soleil's lungs as he walked. Most of the journey to this point had been made with his eyes shut. Though he had experienced pain beyond that of the average mortal, he found it easy to be at peace, with both himself, and the world around him.

He carried on until the deepest hour of the night, when the new day was born unto the world. It was then that he stopped dead in his tracks, aware of a presence unlike he had ever felt before. He turned to see a man standing behind him, a tall man, clad in a chainmail robe, his auburn hair flowing across his shoulders in the night.

"Is there something I can do for you, stranger?" Soleil asked.

"Brother Maxwell would likely say that you've already done enough for me, Soleil." the stranger replied.

Soleil felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. Who was this man? How could he possibly have known about Brother Maxwell, much less his own name?

"Do...do I know you, friend?" He choked out.

"Well, Soleil, we've never met in person, but we have spoken many times before this morning."

"...Heironeous?"

"It is an honor to finally meet the last of my sons."

Soleil immediately dropped to one knee, bowing to his god, to his guide.

"Rise, my son. Rise."

"I don't know what to say...How do I address you, father?" Soleil asked as he stood.

"Father should do just fine, Soleil. I'm honored that you have gone through all that you have to carry on your brothers' legacy. The Order of the Lionheart is in the best set of hands that there could be, my son."

Soleil's eyes began to water as he reminisced about his fallen brothers, now ascended to the heavens. He lived for them now, if nothing else. As strong as he had been along this long and troublesome road, he almost felt as though he had regressed to less troubling times. He remembered Brother Maxwell's first words to him: 'Punish those who harm or threaten innocents, for it is Heironeous' will for us to vanquish evil from the world.' And now, here he was, applauding Soleil's efforts to revive the very Order that he had created.

"Father, what am I to do?" Soleil asked.

"Continue on your path of righteousness, Soleil. Do not be compromised by the desires of the weak and evil. Above all else, punish those who harm or threaten innocents. Brother Maxwell has taught you well, my son."

"How will I know where to go? How will I know when I've reached the new home of the order?"

"That question, you will have to answer yourself my son. You control The Order's destiny now. You will know when you have arrived. Very soon, you will meet a woman named 'Vex'. She is a very talented artist of stealth, hailing from the mountains to the east of Pandora."

"What part does she play in my journey, father?"

"The path to a world without evil is long and perilous, my son. This woman named 'Vex', as well as others will become your faithful companions, as you will for them. All stories of myth and legend have a beginning, Soleil."

"I understand, father."

The two walked together in silence for some time, Soleil feeling more and more purpose with every step. The will of Heironeous, his spiritual father filled him with a strength he had never felt before. Before long, Soleil noticed he was once again walking alone. He held in his hand a pendant around his neck, a symbol of his fallen brothers. Of the Lionheart. All at once, he paused, his pupils dilating quickly to peer into the black of the night. Although he was cautious and aware, his hand did not reach for the longsword at his back, nor the shortsword to his side. He could feel the presence, but there was no trace of it. He was being hunted.

"...What brings you out this far, this late, traveler?" a voice whispered.

"Simply that, friend. Travelling. Might I ask who you are?" Soleil inquired.

"Who I am is not important, friend. I have been following you for some time now. Who was it that you were talking to earlier?" the voice replied.

"Heironeous." he answered.

"...Heironeous?" the voice asked, though it was no longer a whisper. Though quiet, the voice was decidedly female.

"Yes, friend. Heironeous, God of Valor. He came to me."

"You must be drunk. Have a little too much mead back at the cantina?"

"No. I am the last remaining soul of The Order of the Lionheart, sons of Heironeous himself."

"The Lionheart...From the Republic?" The woman choked out.

"Yes." he replied.

"It's...you."

Soleil paused, remembering Heironeous' words.

"Vex."

"...Soleil."


	3. Chapter Three VengeanceAlrischa

_**Chapter Three- Vengeance in The Streets of Alrischa**_

The woman now known to be the one called 'Vex' slowly stepped from the trees, a cautious but somehow trusting look upon her face. She stood tall for a woman, and carried herself with a silent confidence. Soleil knew Heironeous meant soon, but he couldn't have possibly believed it would be within a matter of hours. Clad entirely in black, she truly looked the part of a stealthy assassin. At least that's what Soleil had assumed. After all, Heironeous hadn't divulged much information on Soleil's soon to be companion. In the slowly brightening light of the day's dawn, he could make out small, red, ornate designs adorning her clothing. As she removed her head wrap, her long, black hair cascaded down her shoulders to her chest, and Soleil's heart couldn't help but flutter. She was very beautiful, especially considering Soleil's assumptions of her.

"Soleil De Minuit." Soleil said softly as he slowly reached out his hand.

"My name is Vex. Well, Vex Azumaki, considering you already know my first name." Vex replied as she reluctantly shook Soleil's extended hand.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Vex."

"Quite." She replied.

"So what are you doing out here?"

"I do remember asking you the same question, my friend."

"Well, to be truthful, Vex, all I'm really doing is travelling. Searching for a new place to call home to my people."

"Your people? You're human, all the same as I am. So what exactly might you mean by that."

"Well, if you know of the Republic, you surely know that it was destroyed, yes?"

"Yes. Completely destroyed."

"Right. Well, Pandora, the Republic, was home to The Order of the Lionheart. Now, we have no home. Actually, to be truthful once more, I have no home. The rest of my Brothers gave their lives in defense of the Republic. Every last one of them."

"Yet you survived. Don't tell me you're some sort of deserter, leaving your brothers behind to die."

"Quite the contrary, in fact. Brother Maxwell, our leader, instructed me to evacuate His Excellency Treize and his family, and take them somewhere safe. We sailed to my home Kingdom of Darimar, across the sea to the north."

"So in turn, you're now the last remaining member of the Lionheart?"

"Precisely. My goal is to find a new home, worthy of The Order, and start over. To return The Order to its former glory. Now that you know, would you care to enlighten me as to why someone like you happens to be following me?"

"Well, as it so happens, I am without a home as well."

"What happened to your home?"

"Your friends, the Empire, happened to come upon us on their way through the eastern mountains to the city. My village, Dahokai, was crushed beneath their grieves. But before they could kill the other survivors and myself , a great, silver dragon appeared and warded them off. The other survivors stayed to rebuild the village and start again, but I felt as though I should leave, and learn of new things. So I left in search of a dragon god. Dragons fascinate me. The grace that dragon showed, even when in possession of such great power, was simply beautiful. Anyways, I was in the Republic's capital city when you showed up. I didn't take you as a simple explorer, so I decided to follow you."

"Wait...I left Pandora two weeks ago. You've been following me this whole time?"

"Indeed I have."

"How did you know who I am?"

Vex paused.

"How about we discuss that another time, Soleil?"

"I can live with that." Soleil laughed.

"So, Soleil, where exactly are you headed?" Vex asked.

"I am a traveler with no destination. Heironeous said that I'll know I am home when I get there."

"Hmm. Well, if you don't mind, I think I'd like to tag along."

"Feel free. I just hope you are good at heart. If you show even the slightest bit of evil, I'll have to destroy you. I would hate to have to do that."

"Oh you would have to destroy me, eh? I'd like to see you try!" Vex taunted.

Extremely quickly, Vex darted forward and attempted to shove him, though Soleil, being such a large man, hardly budged.

"I admire your spirit, Vex, but you're rather lacking in the strength department." Soleil laughed.

"Yeah, well, strength isn't exactly what we're about where I'm from." Vex retorted as she collected herself.

"Oh? And what might you be about?"

Vex produced a shuriken between the tips of her fingers and, with the speed of the gods themselves, propelled it towards a tree in the distance. In amazement, Soleil ventured over to the tree and inspected his new friend's handywork. What he saw, amazed him further. Dead in the center of a small knot was a shuriken, buried half its width into the tree.

"Vex, this is incredible. This thing is no less than two inches deep into this tree! Not to mention how spot on to your target you were."

"THAT is our skill, Soleil. We do not use weapons of your sort. We do not wish to wield a big, mighty sword like all of you big, strong warriors." Vex replied mockingly.

"I imagine you're no less impressive with that bow on your back."

"You're correct." Vex laughed with a smile.

Soleil's heart fluttered again at the sight of her smile. It was beautiful to him how someone so incredibly skilled in the art of silent death could be so graceful and beautiful. He found himself shaking the thought out of his own mind to continue the discussion.

"So, Vex, do you know what lies beyond these woods?" Soleil asked as he pried the shuriken out of the tree with his knife.

"Well until I left to go to the city, I had never been beyond the walls of my village. But from what the maps say, on the other side of these woods is the harbor town of Alrischa." Vex answered.

"That will put us on the western coast. From there we can charter a ship to just about anywhere. Any idea of where we should go?"

"Well, considering the fact that neither of us have an actual destination, why don't we get there first, and then decide what to do?"

"That sounds like as good of a plan as any."

"Then Alrischa awaits."

The two set off towards the slowly rising sun, discussing in more detail what had brought them to this point in their lives. Soleil spoke of Darimar and the Lord of Chaos, and Vex reminisced of the Empire's attack on her village. At one point, the seemingly hard shell of Vex showed a crack, and a tear began to form in her eyes. Almost instinctively, Soleil gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her. This was quite the moment for the both of them, as neither of them had felt a friendly embrace in what seemed liked forever. For a brief moment, the two of them felt as though there may be some worth to humanity.

"I'm sorry, Soleil. you don't need to see me like this. I am strong. It's just very difficult to see everything you've ever known stripped away from you. I lost a lot of friends that day." Vex said softly as they parted.

"I understand better than you might think, Vex. I lost every friend I've ever had when the Empire seized Pandora." Soleil replied.

"Every friend you've ever had?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I was a nobleman in Darimar. My father owned a good majority of the shops in the castle market which, given the size of the city, was quite a bit. My mother was a seamstress exclusive to the royal family. To be blunt, I was never short on anything, at least besides friends. My parents entered me into a private school in the castle, and every student there was so self-consumed that the word 'friend' was rarely even thought of. When I came to the Republic, and joined The Order, it was the first time I had ever felt as though I belonged. Then the Empire came..."

"And the Imperial troops took the life that you had built as a normal man."

"Exactly. I suppose you could say that it's made me a stronger person, to know loss, but that doesn't make it any easier to live with."

"I agree, it really doesn't. Come on, Soleil, let's get going. Alrischa should be right over this ridge." Vex said with an understanding smile as she softly grabbed his arm.

Before long, Alrischa was upon them, its massive bronze gates almost glowing in the sunlight. The view from the top of the ridge was spectacular, the great Deralian Sea twinkling in the sun, the palms swaying in the cool oceanic breeze.

Although it seemed like a paradise, Vex spotted something unsettling.

"Soleil, look." Vex said as she pointed towards the gate. "Imperial standards. there's Imperial troops at the gates."

"Gods...Here, take my pack." Soleil cursed as he dropped his pack.

"What are you going to do?"

"I've got to take off my surcoat and tabard. Imperial troops have seen enough of these to know that I belong to The Order, it'll attract attention that we don't need." Soleil said as he hastily removed said items.

"That's probably the smartest thing. My clothing doesn't bear any symbols of my people, so I should be ok."

After finishing, Soleil stood tall in just his chainmail, studded leather armor covering it. As he turned and walked towards the city, this time it was Vex who couldn't help but look.

"Don't you look the part of a warrior? she said as she caught up with him. "I have to admit, Soleil, without the religious getup, you look like quite the fighter!"

"Well, we may be religious, but we're warriors first. Heironeous guides us in the destruction of evil. To destroy the destroyers, you must first have to know how to destroy, yourself."

"So you're trained?"

"Expertly."

"How much so?"

"Well, to put it plainly, my talents with a sword are equal to your talents with stealth and shurikens."

"Hmm. Well, I look forward to seeing this prowess in combat."

"Someday, Vex, I'm sure you will have to."

As they approached the gate, a small group of Imperial troops blocked the entrance to the city.

"What say you?" said one that stepped to the front, clearly the leader of the squad.

"We are travelers, seeking passage across the western sea." Soleil answered.

"But who are you?" he retorted.

"Well, sir, I am Soleil, a scholar from the northern Kingdom of Darimar."

"And your friend?"

"She has taken a vow of silence, sir, in honor of her fallen family members. Her name is Vex, she is a fellow scholar from our homeland." Soleil said before Vex could answer for herself.

Soleil could feel her staring daggers into his back, but if there was any skill that Soleil had outside of fighting, it was his ability to speak. He oozed charisma, and that played well to his advantage.

But more so, he could feel the evil emanating from this man's soul.

"And yourself, good sir?" Soleil asked of the soldier.

"I am Captain Azrael Tiberius!" the man said with a cocky smile.

"I see, Captain." Soleil replied. "Were you in the Battle of Pandora?"

"Indeed I was! As a matter of fact, I led a platoon that wiped out the secret headquarters of this supposedly legendary group of knights or some such shit. We killed every last one of them" Azrael replied mockingly.

"Wow, quite the accomplishment, Azrael."

"You may call me Captain Tiberius, if you really must address me." Azrael laughed.

"Well, Captain Tiberius, I think you may have one problem" said Soleil.

Azrael turned his head to laugh with his comrades, but as he turned his attention away from Soleil ever so slightly, Soleil drew his longsword and cleaved him from shoulder to hip. No later than a second after, shurikens flew into the group of men, some hit in the face, others in the throat. As the men fell in front of them, Vex rushed to Soleil and grabbed him.

"Sol, come on, we have to get out of here!" she shouted.

Soleil leaned in as close as he could to Azrael's dying face to stare him eye to eye, to haunt his last thoughts.

"You missed one." he said calmly.

As he turned, something caught his eye. something shiny around Azrael's neck. He reached down and pulled out something familiar to him. A pendant, more specifically a pendant that matched his that he held earlier, a symbol of The Order. He leaned down and snatched it off of his neck, and the two fled into an alley.

Around many corners they ran, getting as deep into the city and as far away from the fallen men as they could. They finally stopped when they reached the market at the center of town. Soleil panted as they sat down on a bench.

"You're out of shape!" Vex laughed.

"No, I just ran at least half a mile wearing near-as-makes-no-difference seventy-five pounds of armor and extra equipment." Soleil replied as he caught his breath.

"Well, regardless, I think we're in the clear." said Vex as she scanned the area for Imperials. "I'm impressed Sol, you cut that man right in half. Talk about vengeance."

"He had a very evil soul, Vex. I could feel the malevolence from a mile away. Sure, it may have avenged some of my fallen Brothers, but that isn't what it was about. He presented no danger to us."

"So why did you kill him then?" Vex asked.

"Because it is my duty, to The Order and even more so to Heironeous, to extinguish the flames of evil in the name of good, and righteousness. Do you feel the breeze? Do you feel how it is warm, yet incredibly refreshing?"

Vex closed her eyes as the winds gently wrapped around her, and she couldn't help but smile.

"That is Heironeous' blessing, his approval of our victory. He embraces us with his spirit."

Soleil sighed, and produced from his pocket the pendant he had taken from Azrael's body. He smiled slightly at it, a beautiful rendition of a lion's head with a cross-like formation under it. When he flipped it over, however, that smiled faded. His eyes immediately began to well up when he saw what was inscribed on the back of it.

"Sol, what's the matter?" Vex asked gently as she wrapped an arm around him.

She leaned down, looked at what he had seen, and immediately understood.

"Brother Maxwell..." she read softly.


	4. Chapter Four Alrischa And World Beyond

_**Chapter Four- Alrischa, and The World Beyond**_

It had amazed Vex that a man of such faith and strength, of such resolve and righteousness had the ability to feel as much as he did. They had fallen back into a dark alleyway while Soleil wept for his fallen Brother. After he had composed himself, they wandered about the market, buying supplies which they hadn't already possessed. Afterwards, they ventured to the harbor, in search of a ship to charter and decide where they wanted to journey.

They walked along the pier until Soleil's eye was caught by a particular man, a rather happy looking man in fact. He stood almost as tall as Soleil, and had captivating, violet colored eyes. He wore the traditional clothing of a sailor, although he also wore a tattered looking coat belonging to an Imperial Naval Captain.

"Excuse me, Captain?" Soleil asked.

"Yes, friend! What can I do for ya?" the sailor replied with the most welcoming smile Soleil had ever seen.

"Are you an Imperial? I can't help but notice your coat, though the rest of your attire doesn't match."

The sailor discreetly waved Soleil closer with the wave of a finger.

"I'm not much for the Imperials myself, friend." the sailor whispered after Soleil had closed in very close. "Me mates and I...shall we say...requisitioned an Imperial ship transporting prisoners from Aerameth. This coat belonged to the Captain of that ship, I wear it as a sort of trophy, if you will. Now, are you an Imperial, friend? 'Cause if you are, I'll make this quick so's nobody will have to cause a scene."

Soleil stepped back and smiled.

"Nope, I, good sir, am not an Imperial. I am Soleil! Soleil De Minuit. This is Vex." said Soleil joyfully.

"Vex Azumaki, Captain." said Vex.

"Well, I, good sir, am Ralthas! Captain of the Veritas! Very nice to meet you two." said Ralthas with a smile.

"It's a pleasure, Ralthas. Are you headed anywhere in particular for your next voyage?" Soleil asked.

"No, sir, nowhere in particular. We like to think of ourselves strictly as a charter ship."

"What are your rates?"

"Well that depends entirely on where you wanna go! If you want to go somewhere that the lads and I fancy visiting, then there isn't much reason to charge you to go there, hmm?"

"I suppose that's true, if that's how you look at it." Soleil laughed.

"Tell ya what." proclaimed Ralthas as he rolled up his map. "You take this map, come back tomorrow morning with an 'X' on it, and I'll take you there!"

"That's very kind of you, Ralthas. We will speak again in the morning."

"Wonderful!" shouted Ralthas happily.

The two shook hands and parted. As Soleil and Vex walked away, he could hear Ralthas shouting to his crew.

"Oy, lads! Head to the market and get supplies, we're heading out tomorrow!"

Soleil couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. After a bit of curious exploration of the market and its restaurants, they came upon the harbor inn, and promptly checked into their rooms.

"So, I'll be right next door if you need anything during the night. Otherwise, get some good rest, it'll take some time to get your sea legs tomorrow." said Soleil as he dropped her pack in her room.

"Sea legs?" she asked.

"That's right, you've never been on a boat before." Soleil laughed. "Tomorrow is not going to be a very fun day for you at all."

"Oh, wonderful."

"Now, don't go running off on me in the middle of the night. I've grown quite accustomed to having a travelling partner." said Soleil as he stepped outside of her door.

"Now why would I do such a thing? As it so happens, I've grown accustomed to it as well." she replied. "I'm impressed by you Sol. Keep it up."

She smiled at him as she slowly closed her door, and his heart went mad. He had never had feelings for a woman before, but what was it about her that captivated him so much? After the door had shut, he stood there silently for a few seconds, lost in thought.

"Goodnight, Soleil De Minuit." she said playfully and softly through her door.

Soleil smiled and turned towards his room. He walked slowly down the hall, enjoying the prospect of spending his first night indoors in weeks. In just a few short minutes, he was out of his armor, undressed, and fast asleep, lost among the stars and thoughts of his intriguing companion, Vex Azumaki.

* * *

The next morning, Vex awoke to the sound of the softly rolling waves outside of her window. She opened her blinds to reveal the open ocean, extending as far as the eye could see. It was brilliant to her, the idea of this forever extending body of water, a seemingly never-ending beauty. By the feel of the air, it must have been the middle of the morning, and as such, she decided to wake Soleil next door. She walked to his door, pack in hand, and knocked. And knocked again. And once more. After a few seconds of thought, she decided to pick the lock to his door and surprise him. After the lock rotated free, she slowly crept into his room, and over to his window.

"Wake up, Soleil!" she shouted as she threw open his blinds.

But, when the light bathed the room with its essence, it revealed that he was not there. Instead, there was a note laid on his pillow.

_Vex-_

_I know you will have come into my room in an attempt to jar me awake, but as you may have found out, I am not here._

_I am waiting for you outside of the cafe across the street from the inn._

_-Soleil_

She smiled at the note and headed to the lobby, then outside. She spotted Soleil sitting at a table on the large deck hanging over the sea.

"Hey, stranger, headin' my way?" she asked playfully.

"I have no idea where to start, actually. I'm not really getting any feeling as to where we should put that 'X'." Soleil replied.

"Well, let's take a look at the map and see what we can come up with." she said as she took the seat next to him. "There's Aerameth to the west, out in these islands, I bet that would be fun. Or we could go to Theitlan on the southern continent?"

"I'm not much for deserts, Vex. Too dry." Soleil quickly replied.

"Ok. Well, hmm. Wait, here's an idea!" she proclaimed. "Why don't we sail to Arimathea up north? That way you could show me Darimar! It sounds like such a wonderful place."

Vex's smile was all the motivation Soleil needed.

"Well then, that sounds like a plan to me." Soleil replied, returning her smile. "Have all of your things?"

"All except some rations for the voyage."

"Then let's get going! We'll stop on the way down to the pier and grab enough to last us." said Soleil happily.

They walked slowly together through the market and down the pier, after buying rations, to Ralthas' landing and handed him the map.

"Ah, my friends Soleil and Vex! You have returned with my map! Now let's see where we're going." said Ralthas as he unrolled the map. "Arimathea, eh? I've actually never been to the northern continent, myself. I've heard that the northern kingdoms are beautiful!"

"We brought enough rations for ourselves, if you would prefer, we can go get some more." said Vex.

"Ah, nonsense! We have a very wonderful chef in the crew, and we would be honored to have our guests join us in the dining hall!"

"Well, Ralthas, thank you for your hospitality!" said Soleil. "Now, if we could talk rates?"

Ralthas stared inquisitively at Soleil for a moment before a smile returned to his face.

"Ya know, mates, I've always wanted to see the northern kingdoms. I hear there's snow in those mountains! Unlike the ones in this godsforsaken realm. The voyage is on me, friends!" exclaimed Ralthas.

"We couldn't be more appreciative of your hospitality, Ralthas." said Soleil as he shook Ralthas' hand. "Permission to come aboard Captain?"

"Granted! You two make yourselves at home in the passengers quarters, and I'll get the lads crackin' on preparing the ship."

Vex led the way up the gangplank to the deck and entered the cabin to find that it was no ordinary ship, but rather an exquisite network of hallways and rooms, some for eating, others for entertaining. They finally came upon the passengers quarters, and entered to find one room with only two beds.

"Hmm, that can't be right." said Soleil as he entered.

He walked around the ship more, searching for another room and found nothing.

"It looks like this is it, Sol." said Vex.

"Well, it'll have to do I suppose. I think we can get along for a while, yeah?" Soleil joked.

"It'll have to. I just didn't bring anything to sleep in. Didn't think I'd be sharing living quarters with anyone, let alone on a boat."

"Well, here, you can wear these!" said Soleil as he rifled through his pack and produced some clothes. "I normally wear these under my armor, they're just basic underclothes. I know it isn't much, but it beats sleeping in your clothing."

"Well, they won't fit properly, but like you said, it beats sleeping in my clothes. Or being naked in front of someone I hardly know." Vex laughed.

Soleil found himself imagining, before a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Come in." said Soleil.

"Forgive me for intruding, friends." the man said. "I am Jema, Ralthas' first mate here on the Veritas. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to request your presence on the main deck. It would be an honor to personally introduce you to the crew."

"Absolutely, Jema. We will meet you topside in 20 minutes, is that satisfactory?"

"Of course, sir."

"We would like a little time to acclimatize to our quarters and discuss a few things."

"Ok, we will meet you there shortly, Master Soleil."

"Jema, could I make a request of you?"

"Anything."

"Myself and my companion are guests on your ship, Jema. Simply 'Soleil' and 'Vex' will surely do."

"Of course, Soleil." said Jema with a smile, followed by a small bow as he left.

Almost immediately however, he was replaced by Ralthas, who had a rather nervous look on his face.

"Ralthas, you look as though you've seen a ghost!" said Vex jokingly.

"I think you lot should come up top. We have visitors." he choked out.

* * *

Soleil stepped out of the cabin and into the warm sun, blinding him for a moment. When his vision returned, his heart again fluttered. For all the wrong reasons. A platoon of Imperial troops stood upon the deck of the Veritas, each wearing full combat equipment. One wearing an ornate helmet stepped forward to speak.

"Soleil De Minuit of The Order of The Lionheart, your companion and yourself are responsible for the unwarranted death of five Imperial soldiers and their leader, Captain Azrael Tiberius. What say you?" he said strongly.

This prompted the stares of Ralthas and his crew.

"Soleil, you're a Lionheart?" Ralthas whispered.

"Well, go on! What say you?" the soldier again asked.

"I don't believe there is anything to say, friend." Soleil replied. "My friend and I did indeed dispatch your comrades."

"And what reason did you have, you murderous dog?" he retorted.

"It is my duty. Surely if you know of The Order, you know of our duty to Heironeous. He was an evil man, his friends along with him. He tortured and killed innocents. Not just men, but women, and children."

"All those who side with the Republic shall be destroyed, that is our creed, and it has been since the Republic settled on lands it did not have the right to!"

"The Pandoran settlers called that area home before the Empire had even ventured past the eastern mountains."

"The Empire laid claims to all lands of the central continent, that land belongs to us."

"What right do you have to claim land which does not belong to you?"

"The Emperor has rights to whatever he pleases!"

"But only in his own Empire..."

"Choose your next words carefully, weakling."

Soleil shot Vex a glance to inform her of his intentions, and noticed Ralthas taking off his coat, revealing a rapier.

"Lads, prepare the Veritas for launch." said Ralthas.

"This ship isn't going anywhere until I have these dogs in custody!" said the soldier.

"I have a scheduled launch time of 2 hours past high noon, and I'll be damned if I don't make it."

Soleil stepped forward slightly.

"What is your name soldier?" he asked.

"What is it any of your concern?" he replied.

"I'm just curious."

"I am Colonel Fernando Alonso, Commander of the western Imperial Legions."

"Oh, my dear. Where you at the Battle of Pandora?"

"I was General Tiberius' second in command, as a matter of fact!"

'So, I killed the highest ranking general's son?"

"Yes, you murdered him in cold blood."

"Oh, but of course. Did you see what was left of him?" Soleil asked as he slowly drew his longsword. "I cut him in half, shoulder to waist. With this very sword no less."

Soleil could feel the evil anger seeping from under the mask that Colonel Alonso wore. But then he also felt something else. They were moving. A quick peer over Alonso's shoulder revealed that they were indeed being carried away by the current. Ralthas' crew had pushed off, and the Veritas was now going out to sea. A smile came over Soleil's face.

"Well, boys, looks like there's only one option now. Was our bounty dead or alive? Because I would hate to spoil your families' futures." said Soleil tauntingly.

No longer than a second after the words left Soleil's mouth, Alonso drew his sword, and charged him full force.


	5. Chapter Five The Spoils of War

_**Chapter Five- The Spoils of War**_

Alonso's broadsword clashed into Soleil's with great force, but as it did, Soleil drew with his left hand his shortsword. The shining blade glinted in the sunlight as it glided through the air. In the same motion as the draw, he swiped it across Alonso's chest, severing the belts that secured his cuirass. He stumbled backwards to check himself for wounds, and upon discovering that he was unscathed, he tossed his helmet in fury. His face, now shown clearly, was decidedly that of an evil man. A long scar lay vertically across his left eye, a glass eye under it. His good eye appeared almost entirely black, and he had the look of a man long tortured by the throws of war.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, weakling!" he shouted, and charged at Soleil again.

Soleil, with the grace of a dancer, sidestepped and twirled his swords about, coming to a rest once again within the matter of only a couple seconds. Alonso turned to face him, and silently fell to his knees. Soleil, as he did with Azrael, closed the distance to his foe, and got as close to his face as he could.

"I will extinguish the flames of evil, in the name of Heironeous and my fallen Brothers. The good and the righteous will no longer have to fear your malevolence. Gods as my witness, I send you to Baator."

He then raised his longsword, and with all of his strength, brought it down on Alonso. In the same matter as before, he split Alonso from shoulder to waist. He then slowly turned to the other Imperial soldiers, his face sprayed with the blood of their leader.

"Each of you have a choice to make, and it needs to be made right now." he said as he dislodged his sword from Alonso's body. "You will remove your Imperial uniforms, weapons and all, swim back to shore in your unders, and forget the Empire existed. Or, you will face me, and subsequently face your deities in the same matter that Fernando here is as we speak."

Without much pause, every last one of the soldiers began to remove their equipment while Ralthas stood at the helm, open-mouthed.

"You know, Sol, you keep impressing me like that and I might just start to like you. Quite the speaker you are." said Vex with a smile as she turned towards the cabin doors.

"Captain? Ralthas!" shouted Jema from the deck.

"Yes, Jema?" said Ralthas as he snapped back to attention.

"Shall I dispose of the body over the side?"

"Yes, that should do just fine, Jema. Get the men to round up their armor and weapons and take it to the armory as well. You lot! You're not our guests, over the rails with yous!" shouted Ralthas at the now former soldiers.

Soleil stood with Ralthas at the rail watching them jump overboard one by one, a look of silent satisfaction on their faces.

"So, Sol, you're a Lionheart?" asked Ralthas.

"Yes, I am a member of The Order. Actually, to be truthful, I'm the last remaining member of The Order." Soleil replied.

"Last remaining? What happened to the others?"

"They were all killed in the Battle of Pandora. The Empire sent one hundred thousand men to the city and wiped everyone off the face of the map. Women, children, the whole lot of 'em."

"Gods...So what? Now you're hunting down all of the Imperial leaders from the battle?"

"No, no. I'm simply looking for a new city worthy of reviving The Order in."

"And the northern kingdoms of Mystara may be the place? You know four of the five were completely destroyed some twenty years ago, right?"

"I know that better than you may think, Ralthas."

"How's that?"

"My home kingdom is the Kingdom of Darimar."

"Really? So you know all about the effects evil can have on a land."

"More than I'd like to know, honestly."

"So you went off to join the fight against evil, eh?"

"Actually, Ralthas, no. I sought out The Order because I was under the impression that they had a life full of adventure, journeying all over the central continent. Sure, I was disappointed when I discovered I was wrong, but I also discovered the nature of Heironeous. Considering that evil almost had the ability to conquer the entire world had the Legion failed, I thought that taking up the sword against such forces would be a life worth living."

"What was so wrong in Darimar that you came all the way south looking for adventure?"

"I got bored, basically. I was born into a noble family in Darimar. Father was a big time merchant, mother was the royal seamstress. In my mind, I wasn't meant for the silver spoon."

"Well, good to know I've got someone aboard who dislikes the Imperials as much as I do!" said Ralthas with a laugh. "One thing though, why didn't you kill the rest of them?"

"Did you see the fear on their faces, the way they shook with it after I cleaved their leader in two? Evil doesn't cower in fear like this lot did." Soleil replied.

"Well, yeah. But they ARE Imperial soldiers."

"Not anymore they're not. As easy as it might be to believe that I despise the Empire, it isn't with the Empire that I have a quarrel. It's with the men who destroyed my city and murdered my brothers. Evil men. I am bound by my Order to combat EVIL in the name of Heironeous, not the Empire. Do I agree with the Empire's practices? Not in the least. But until I get my hands on the Emperor himself, there's nothing I can do about that."

"So you're not at war with the Empire, essentially?"

"I'm at war with evil, as I will be until Heironeous decides I shall be no more."

"You're a good man, Sol. Do you mind me calling you 'Sol'?"

"Not at all, Ralthas, not at all. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'd like a rest down below."

"By all means, Sol." he replied with a different smile, a more familiar one. "I'll have Jema come and retrieve the two of you before we serve dinner."

"Thank you, Ralthas."

* * *

"To Soleil and Vex!" shouted Ralthas.

"To Soleil and Vex!" echoed the crew.

"You two were quite the unexpected surprise!" exclaimed Ralthas. "Here we were thinking that we were just taking a couple of everyday travelers up north, then all of a sudden Imperials show up, we find out that you're a Lionheart, the LAST of which no less, and then an Imperial leader gets cleaved from head to dick on the deck of our ship!"

The crew cheered loudly for a moment.

"It is our honor to have you aboard, my friends." continued Ralthas.

"To Brother Maxwell." said Vex as she turned to Soleil.

All eyes turned to Soleil as he closed his own. Under the table, he thumbed the pendant belonging to his fallen Brother. He stood up, picked up his stein, and walked outside.

"Well, where's he gone?" asked Ralthas.

They all slowly got up from their seats and followed him upstairs with their steins after a few minutes. As they quietly stepped out on the deck, Soleil stood at the rails.

"I hope yourself and the other Brothers get to watch my path. I will revive The Order in your memory...I never had the pleasure of enjoying a good mead with you" he said.

He slowly poured out the remainder of his cup into the sea below, which had calmed to a light roll. When he had finished, he removed the pendant from his pocket and held it in his hand. It twinkled in the moonlight, the lion's head looking as regal as ever. He held it over the side and it dangled from the silver chain. As he let go, time seemed to slow and the world stood still as he watched it fall to the sea. For a few minutes he stood silent, and the warm, refreshing wind of Heironeous embraced him, drying his tears.

"To Brother Maxwell." said Vex, Ralthas, and the crew, and they too poured out their steins over the rail.


	6. Chapter Six The Lionheart Renaissance

_**Chapter Six- The Lionheart Renaissance**_

"So, Sol, what exactly makes Arimathea your destination?" asked Ralthas.

Ralthas and Soleil stood alone at the helm of the Veritas, soaking in the sun's warm light, yet cooled by the crisp sea breeze. Though he was the Captain of the ship, Ralthas, son of a sailor, preferred to be at the helm if he could be.

"Well, as you know, I'm the only member of The Order that survived the Empire's attack. As such, I'm searching for a new home for The Order, and then I will revive it." Soleil answered.

"Recruit new members and the like? Makes sense."

"I will not let our Brotherhood die. It will take a long time to bring The Order back to its former strength, but gods will, it must be done."

"Well, Soleil De Minuit, I will do anything I can to help."

"Aye?"

"Aye. The Veritas and her crew have never had much of a purpose, we've always just sailed around for the highest bidding. The lads I'm sure would like to feel as though they're more than peons toiling away on a ship with no port."

"What exactly are you saying, Ralthas?"

"What I'm saying, exactly, is that the Veritas and all the souls aboard her are at your disposal. We've been together for two weeks, and all the lads are partial to yous. We're no longer your charter, we're your comrades."

After a pause and a smile, Soleil walked to Ralthas and embraced him as a brother would.

"You're a true friend, Ralthas, and what's more, a good man. With some luck, you and your mates may well be the first Brothers of The New Order."

"It would be an honor, Sol, to join you in the fight against evil."

"The only question I have for you is, should we see an Imperial officer before us, do you strike him down because he is an Imperial? Or do you strike him down because he is an evil man?"

"Because he is evil, of course. I only hope to one day be able to sense evil as well as you do."

"All in due time, Ralthas, all in due time."

"Captain!" came a voice from high above in the crow's nest.

"Yes, Jarno?" Ralthas shouted.

"I have Arimathea in sight!"

"Did you see the Tower of Edelathiel?"

"Yes, sir!"

Ralthas stepped down to the main deck and rang a brass bell hanging on the wall. Moments later, Jema emerged from the cabin.

"Yes, Captain?" he said as he panted from the run up the stairs.

"Arimathea is in sight, get the lads topside and have them prepare the ship for docking, the wind is behind us." Ralthas instructed.

"Yes, Captain."

"The men of this ship obey you well." said Soleil.

"And they do so because they respect me, not because of fear. I do not threaten my men, nor do I over work them."

"I get the feeling that you and your men are even more deserving of The Order than I had initially expected."

"They're all good men, Sol. They may not be worthy of the Lion's Cross just yet, but they're all good people."

"So what happens if a woman wishes to join The Order?" Vex interrupted as she stepped up to the rail next to Soleil.

"Well, you would surely be the first." replied Soleil.

"Is there some kind of rule against that?"

"No, there isn't. It's just that not many women fancy the idea of being a holy warrior against the forces of evil." Soleil said with a laugh.

"Well then, we'll see how time plays out. Now, Ralthas, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have a word with Soleil down in our quarters."

"By all means, Vex." replied Ralthas.

* * *

"Something on your mind, Vex?" asked Soleil.

"Yes, Soleil, there is." said Vex as she nervously paced the room. "Something is troubling me."

"Well, let it out."

"Sol, we've become close friends, yes?"

"Well, yes, I suppose we have. I guess that's what happens when you spend two weeks cooped up on a ship together." laughed Soleil.

"Ok, so here's what I'm afraid of. What happens when you find your home?"

"Well, I revive The..."

"Yes, yes revive the Order of The Lionheart, I know. But what happens to us?"

"I don't know the future, Vex. What's wrong?"

"I've never had a friend like you, Sol, and now I have you. I don't want to lose my friend when you find your home."

"Well, then stay with me."

"Well...Wait, what do you mean?"

"We'll search for your dragon god together, and when you find it, then we can get The Order settled into its new home."

"But what if we find that first?"

"Then it can wait, Vex, that's what I'm trying to tell you. The Order will be revived before then, at least in numbers it will be."

"How so?"

"Ralthas has offered his ship and her crew to us, as well as himself. These are all good men, not a shred of evil in even one of them. Someday, Ralthas and his men will become the newest members of The Order."

"How do you know that they're all good men?"

"I can sense evil in a person's aura. Do you remember Azrael in Alrischa?"

"The Captain who had Brother Maxwell's pendant?"

"Yes. I did not strike him down because of the role he played in the demise of my Brothers, but I did because I could sense the evil within him. He killed innocent men and women, Vex. Children even. I killed him in the matter than I did because of his actions against The Order."

"And you did the same to that Colonel."

"Indeed. Do not fear, Vex. When I take an oath of friendship, I do so with the commitment of a lifetime."

"You do?"

"Vex, I never had a friend until I joined The Order, it's what I'm used to. Why don't you lay down and rest? You've been up and down those riggings all day."

"Okay, Soleil." said Vex as she laid on her bed.

"I'll be up on the main deck with Ralthas and Jema helping prepare the ship if you need anything." said Soleil as he stood in the doorway. "If you're not awake by the time dinner rolls around, I'll wake you."

"Thank you, Soleil. Be careful." said Vex.

Soleil smiled and turned as he closed the door.

"Keep me..." said Vex with a whisper, and drifted off to sleep among thoughts of her benevolent companion, Soleil De Minuit.

* * *

The full moon perfectly lit the deck of the Veritas, its massive sails illuminating it even further. The lights of Arimathea glowed in the distance, just a few hours off, and they had many admirers from the sea that night. Every soul aboard the Veritas stood at her bow, save for Soleil and Ralthas who stood at her helm.

"So what are your plans for when we arrive in Arimathea, Soleil?" asked Ralthas.

"First order of business is getting the men off of the ship and into an inn." replied Soleil.

"Their place is aboard the Veritas, Sol."

"Which is why each and every one of them deserve at least one night in an inn. Warm food in their stomachs, cold mead in their mugs, and if they fancy the touch of a woman, it shall be so. These men have spent enough time on this ship, Ralthas." said Soleil with a smile. "I think it's high time they get to live a normal life, if not for just a day."

"And who will pay for all of this?" asked Ralthas with a laugh.

"Well, let's just say that the Imperial troops who raided my Brother's headquarters were not very good looters." Soleil answered, returning Ralthas' laugh.

"So very kind of you to do such things for my brothers."

"Our brothers, Ralthas." said Soleil as he placed a hand on Ralthas' shoulder.

"So, then what?"

"There is a temple to Heironeous on the outskirts of Arimathea, it is more of a cathedral than a temple, however. A true house of Heironeous. I will go there to inform the Archclerics of the fall of The Order, then pay my respects to my Brothers in whatever way possible."

"I will go with you, Sol."

"You don't have to, Ralthas."

"But I want to. I wish to learn the ways of Heironeous, to understand his guidance, so that one day I may be a true brother."

"I hope you know, if I am someday summoned to become a Shining Blade, you must take my place as leader of The Order."

"Nothing would honor me more, Sol. It pleases me that you trust me enough to even spawn the thought."

"You're a good man, Ralthas. You command respect from your crew not out of fear, but out of example and leadership."

"Thank you, Sol. Coming from a man of your nature, that means a lot to me."

"Thank you, Ralthas. Now, after I have tended to my business with the temple, Vex and myself will ride north to Darimar, my home kingdom. If you wish to ride with us, it would be a pleasure to have you along, my friend."

"I would enjoy that. Now, if you don't mind, Sol. Jema!" Ralthas shouted to his first mate.

"Yes, Captain?" answered Jema after joining them.

"Assemble the men on deck, I have an announcement to make." replied Ralthas.

"Right away, Captain."

Jema walked to the same bell that Ralthas had rang earlier in the voyage and rang it twice, quickly.

"Everyone over here, lads!" he yelled as he did so.

After the crew had assembled, joined by Vex who had been awoken by the noise, Ralthas stepped to the rail facing them.

"My brothers, we have all grown fond of our friends, Soleil and Vex, yes?" he said.

The crew nodded in agreement.

"Soleil has offered us an opportunity to become more than mere sailors, lads. I would like to let him do the honor." said Ralthas as he motioned for Soleil to step forward.

Soleil paused, yet after only a few seconds, stepped up to replace Ralthas.

"Crewmen of the Veritas, it has truly been a pleasure, an honor, and a privilege to sail across the sea with you. Each and every one of you are good men. Great men. You do not sail the seas in search of treasure, or plunder. Instead, you search for purpose." spoke Soleil. "I would like to offer you that purpose. In the very near future, it would be an honor to have you join me as Brothers of The Order of The Lionheart."

The crew looked at each other in disbelief, after all, they had never been offered so much as a bed to sleep in that didn't have sails attached to it.

"As I have told many of you, in passing or in dinnertime conversation, my mission is to revive The Order, to welcome new, honorable Brothers into it. It is my wish, and Heironeous' will, that you lot will be the first." continued Soleil.

Still bewildered, they looked amongst themselves.

"Well? Who's with us, lads?" shouted Ralthas.

"I, Althalos of Miralylcea, join you against evil, Soleil." one proclaimed as he stood and clapped his fist over his chest.

"And I, Letholdus of Theitlan, join as well." said another as he mimicked the first.

One by one, each member of the crew stood and saluted their loyalty.

"The Veritas is yours, Soleil." said Ralthas with a smile as he too placed his fist before his heart.

Soleil mirrored Ralthas' salute, and the crew cheered loudly.

"Brothers!" shouted Soleil to them. "When we arrive in Arimathea in the morning, each of you will be checked into the town inn, hot meals and cold mead and all of that. It's time you take the time to enjoy life as a man rather than a sailor."

This time, the crew cheered even louder at the prospect of even just one night on solid ground.

With a smile, Soleil turned and walked to the stern rail. His smile still remained as he stared off to the sea, lost in thought. He couldn't help but wonder if Heironeous approved of his decision, but little did he know, he would get his answer.

"You're a natural leader, Soleil." said a voice from behind him.

"Father." said Soleil as he bowed to one knee.

"Rise, my son."

"I was just wondering what your thoughts were on my decisions since we last spoke." said Soleil as he did so.

"I'm aware of that, hence why I am here." said Heironeous with a smile. "I approve of your choice in these men, Soleil. I am actually rather impressed by them. It isn't very often that you find such a good group of men on a ship. Normally this would be a cesspool of dissention and evil, yet each of these men are all truehearted and pure. You made the right choice."

"And my decision to sail to the northern kingdoms, father?"

"Like I said before, I cannot tell you where to go, as I myself do not know. That being said, I do believe it is fitting that you came here. Archcleric Samuel will send you in the right direction to pay tribute to your fallen Brothers."

"I see. I understand if you are displeased with my interactions with Vex, father. I know you can see the feelings inside of me."

"Do not trouble yourself with that, Soleil. You are your own man, and nothing in my teachings bars feelings like yours. Do you love her?"

"Well, no, father. But I am quite intrigued by her."

"So long as you are smart, and stay true to my teachings, you may do as you please, Soleil."

"I thank you, father."

"I have one request of you, Soleil."

"Anything for you, Heironeous." said Soleil as he lowered his head.

"Tell her."

"Tell her what exactly, father?"

"Tell her exactly how you feel. It will give both of you something more to fight for. Each other."

"It will be so, father."

"Now, Soleil, take your new Brothers with you to the Lumina Temple in Arimathea. There, Archcleric Marshall will bless them in my name, and you will give them their creed."

"Yes, father. Are there any more requests of me?"

"No requests, but rather, a warning. The Empire knows where you are sailing to."

"They do?"

"Yes. Until we meet again, Soleil, I fare thee well."

"Thank you, father." said Soleil as he again bowed until the image of Heironeous had faded.

"You were talking to him again, weren't you?" said Vex as she slowly slid down a rope hanging high above Soleil.

"I just can't escape you, can I?" replied Soleil with a laugh. "Yes, we spoke again. Heironeous approves of my decision in the crew."

"Well, that certainly is a relief. Did he say anything about what we should do next?"

"He did tell me to take the men to see the Archcleric at a temple in Arimathea. And he told me to do something else."

"What was that?"

"Well, Vex, I need to tell you something. In the time that we've spent together…"

"I already know, Sol." interrupted Vex with a smile as she dropped to the deck and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I've known ever since the night we spent in Alrischa, the way you stood outside of my door. I could feel your energy. I can see it when you look into my eyes, which I catch you doing more often than you might think. I've become rather enamored by you as well, Soleil."

They stood alone together at the stern, surrounded by the cool night air. A small breeze picked up, and then grew warm. Heironeous embraced them.


	7. Chapter Seven A Force of One Squire

_**Chapter Seven- A Force of One Squire**_

Soleil awoke the next morning to Jema's bell ringing wildly. He quickly dressed and flew up to the main deck to find Jema and the rest of the crew scurrying about.

"Jema, what's going on?" asked Soleil.

"We're arriving at Arimathea. They've sent a squire to inquire our business and we've been cleared to dock." Jema answered.

"Good. How can I help?"

"No need, sir. If it pleases you, you can wait at the helm with Captain Ralthas."

"Thank you, Jema."

He then calmly walked up to the helm deck and took his place next to Ralthas, who was at the time enjoying the cool air of daybreak.

"How long do we have until we arrive?" asked Soleil.

"Maybe a half an hour at the most, the winds are kind to us today." answered Ralthas.

"I need you to wear what you wear for battle, Ralthas. Get the men armed and armored as well when they have a moment."

"Soleil, what's going on?"

"It's the Empire. They know where we've sailed and more than likely have sent troops here to meet us."

"How did they find out?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"Maybe they razed the harbormaster into divulging that information."

"Possibly."

"Do they await our arrival, Sol?"

"I don't know, but odds are they'll have a scout waiting to run back to them. We need to be ready."

"Certainly. Jema!" shouted Ralthas to his first mate.

"Yes, Captain?" he answered.

"Get Marek, Althalos, Ulrich, and Alcinus battle ready, we may see Imperials when we arrive."

"Yes, Captain. I will have Hadrian join them."

"Good. When able, get at the very least weapons for the rest of the men, we don't know how many there will be."

"Right away, Captain. Merek, Althalos, Ulrich, and Alcinus, you lot with me! Hadrian, you as well, let's move!" shouted Jema.

"Think that oughta be enough, Sol?" asked Ralthas.

"They're Imperials, Ralthas, it might not be. The Empire isn't afraid to send one hundred men just to kill a man."

"Good point. We'll be ready. I'm heading below to prepare, hold the wheel just like this, keep it straight."

"Ok, Ralthas. Wake up Vex, if she isn't already awake, while you're down there." said Soleil as he disappeared into the cabin.

"I'm right here, Sol." said Vex as she climbed up the side of the ship.

"I need you to be ready for battle, Imperials await at Arimathea." replied Soleil.

"You told me last night." laughed Vex.

"Perhaps I did." said Soleil, returning her laugh. "Forgive me, I had a lot on my mind last night, Vex."

"I know, as did I. Let's just get off of this damn ship and we'll talk about it over a good meal."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Good. I'm going to be up in the crow's nest if and when things start. It'll give me the best vantage point as an archer."

"So I finally get to see your archery skills, eh?"

"Should they come, yes."

"Good to know you're on my side."

"Soleil, before anything happens, I just want to thank you for telling me last night. Though I already knew, it was good to hear it from the horse's mouth."

"Of course, Vex. If anything, it'll give us both something more to fight for."

"Like each other." said Vex as she smiled.

For such a fearsome warrior, Vex's smile mystified Soleil. It was as though when she smiled, she became a normal woman, and he became a normal man.

The city grew ever larger in front of them, until after nearly twenty minutes, a shout came from the crow's nest.

"Captain, the harbormaster awaits you at the landing!" he yelled.

Ralthas, who had since returned from the cabin below, waved his acknowledgement to him.

Within minutes, they had docked and moored, and the harbormaster came aboard.

"May I speak with the Captain of this vessel?" he shouted over the commotion.

"I am the Captain, good sir. Ralthas, Captain of the Veritas." replied Ralthas as he pushed between the crewmembers.

"The Veritas. Is there a Soleil De Minuit of The Order of The Lionheart aboard?"

"That's me, sir." said Soleil as he too made his way to the front, a puzzled look adorning his face.

"Imperials are here for you, sir. They arrived 2 nights ago."

"How many of them?"

"Soleil! We've got a runner!" shouted Vex from the crow's nest.

"Leave him be, we'll be ready for them!" Soleil shouted back. "Ralthas, get the men at arms, they'll be here soon."

"Right away." said Ralthas as he walked away shouting orders to the crew.

"Harbormaster, I would suggest clearing as many people as possible from the dock. The Imperials fight nasty, I wouldn't want anyone to be hurt."

"Are you sure they will fight you?" he asked.

"I am certain."

* * *

Soleil, Vex, and the Veritas' crew stood together on the city dock, lined up from shoulder to shoulder, with Soleil, Vex, and Ralthas, standing before them. They awaited the arrival of what very well could've been an entire Imperial battalion. But instead, they were surprised to see their greeting.

A single Imperial soldier walked alone down the dock towards them, stopping around twenty feet from Soleil.

"Soleil De Minuit of The Order of The Lionheart, your companions and yourself are responsible for the unwarranted death of seven Imperial soldiers and their leaders, Colonel Fernando Alonso and Captain Azrael Tiberius. What say you?" he said.

"Are you aware of the fate that befell the last man who said those words to me?" asked Soleil. "Are you aware that I cleaved him, as my compatriot here put it, from head to dick on the deck of this ship?"

"I am aware of those things, sir. However, I am just a messenger from the Empire. To be more specific, a messenger from the Exalted One, Emperor Castroneves himself."

"Yet you approach me as though you intend to arrest me, squire."

"I am no squire, traitor." the man yelled.

"And I am no traitor, squire. What business do you have with me?"

"The Emperor has sent me to ask for your surrender. Should you refuse, I am to deliver a message to you."

"Well, I think you can see by the disposition of myself and my compatriots, I have no intention of surrendering, and surely not to a force of one squire."

"Then a message you shall receive." said the squire as he unrolled a small scroll. "Soleil De Minuit of The Order of The Lionheart, you have murdered my men, and to make matters worse, you've murdered some of my best leaders. I regret not being able to see your head on my plate as I did with your pathetic brothers, although I must thank you for dispatching General Tiberius' son. I was growing tired of his reckless manner. Those who have taken up arms with him are free to leave without penalty, but I warn you, should you continue to support the traitor, you will suffer the same fate he does."

The squire paused to see if anyone would leave, however not a soul moved.

"Upon my messenger's return, should you not surrender, I will dispatch General Tiberius and one thousand of my finest men to destroy you. I will send my Praetorians to wipe you from the face of this world, and they will destroy all that stands in their path. Rest assured gentlemen, the lives of thousands lay in your hands." he finished, then returned the scroll to his pack.

He stood watching those before him, as if waiting for an expected response.

"Well, what say you lot?" asked the squire.

"We say you'd better get back on your boat and sail home, squire." answered Althalos, followed by a loud cheer from the rest of the crew.

"Oh, I will, dogs. I will sail straight home and inform the Exalted One of your wishes, and when he sends his Praetorians, I hope to be on the ship that returns here! I will rape every woman I can get my hands on along our warpath. I will cut out the tongues of any child who makes more than a whimper when we enslave…"

The squire stopped suddenly as an arrow ripped through his eye, fired from above. As Soleil peered upwards, he saw Vex, posted in her crow's nest, just as she promised.

"You can't tell me that wasn't an evil man, Sol!" she shouted.

"I was just getting ready to end it, myself!" replied Soleil with a smile as he examined the now dead squire. An arrow lay perfectly centered in his eye socket.

"Told you I was a good shot, Sol!" she shouted.

"I never doubted you, Vex. I don't suppose you'd come down from there so we can quit shouting?" Soleil yelled.

Vex nodded and started down the riggings as the harbormaster once again made his way to them.

"Quite the display, gentlemen." he said sarcastically.

"Be thankful there weren't more of them. you could've easily told us there was only a squire and his assistant." fired Ralthas.

"I don't typically handle docking matters unless I see sails as large as those on the horizon. Quite the ship, Captain."

"Thank you, sir. Now if you don't mind, me mates and I would like to head to market. After disposing of our mess, of course." replied Ralthas.

"Right."

"Ralthas, you get the men off of the ship and checked into the town inn. Vex and I will meet you there shortly." said Soleil.

"Where are you two going?" asked Ralthas.

"To find this man's friend. I have a message I would like sent to the Emperor."

* * *

After asking the townsfolk, they had narrowed the man's location down to the pub, and they headed that way.

"So, what're you gonna say to him, Sol?" asked Vex.

"Still working on that one." replied Soleil.

They walked in and immediately spotted him sitting in a booth halfway across the pub. He got up and ran, but Vex was quick to give chase. She leapt onto the tabletops, merely grazing each one as she glided across the room and then came slamming down onto the man's back. Soleil caught up and slammed him against the wall.

"Do you know who I am, friend?" shouted Soleil as he got right into the man's face.

He nodded frantically as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Then you know exactly what I'm capable of, so listen close. Your friend, the squire, is dead. Dead as fried chicken. So now, you, are gonna sail back home to your Emperor and deliver HIM a message for me." Soleil continued as he slammed two gold pieces into his hands. "Tell your Emperor that I've killed a Captain, and now a Colonel. Next time, send a General."

As he finished, he tossed the man toward the door and he fled for his life. They stood and watched with smiles on their faces, and then walked to the door themselves.

"Why did you give him two gold pieces?" asked Vex.

"I'm not going to leave a man in his state stranded. His friend was clearly the one who carried the gold, and what's left of that is surely in the hands of our fair comrades by now. Did you see the way he shook with fear?" answered Soleil.

"Just like the Imperial soldiers when we left Alrischa." said Vex.

"Exactly. He didn't deserve anything more than what I gave him."

"So, are you really wanting the Empire to send its General?"

"I have a plan for that, Vex. The Emperor is a very egotistical man. He meant what he said about sending the General and his Praetorians, we will use that against him."

"How so?"

"We raise an army. We raise an army of righteous warriors and we take the fight to them."

"Really, Sol?"

"Absolutely. When the General and his sheep show here, we'll already have sailed, headed for the Imperial capital. Then once we're there, we take the Emperor."

"As in kill him? That's pretty ambitious, Sol."

"The Emperor is essentially Heironeous' mortal enemy. All he does is roam around the continent slaughtering all those who will not bow to him. He will die by my blade."

"The ultimate vengeance."

"The only vengeance, Vex. The only one that I will accept."

* * *

After exploring the town market for a while and purchasing various supplies and warmer clothing, Soleil and Vex headed for the inn atop the highest hill in the city. Arimathea was a coastal town in two parts, one at the shore of the Deralian sea, the other situated on a rolling bluff, high above.

When they arrived, they found the sailors happily chatting away in the inn's cantina, swinging mugs surely filled to the rim with ice cold mead over plates full of finely prepared meals. It forced a smile to Soleil's face, seeing these tired and sea weary sailors blissfully soaking in their opportunity to be men once again. Their presence drew the attention of Ralthas, who sauntered drunkenly over to meet them at the door.

"Soleil! Vex! The lads and I are having a wonderful time here in...in Westhaven!" exclaimed Ralthas.

"Arimathea." corrected Vex.

"Yeah that one. It's so nice to see the boys having good fun for once." said Ralthas. "So, what's the plan then?"

"Well, the plan is to enjoy the night, then tomorrow, set off for the Lumina Temple first thing in the morning." answered Soleil.

"What, all of us?"

"Indeed. Heironeous would like each of them, including yourself, to be blessed by the Archclerics of the temple. I'd like to get moving early, no telling how much time we'll take there."

"Right-o, well I'd best get this lot into bed then!"

"I'll come to wake you when I awaken myself."

"When will that be?"

"Daybreak."

"Oh, shit. Alright lads! Everybody up and up to your rooms! Early start tomorrow!" shouted Ralthas to his men.

Soleil smiled to Vex and held out his arm, motioning to the one clean table left in the whole of the cantina.

"Now, how about that meal we promised each other?" he said.

"As much as I would love to, I really must turn in for the night, Sol. I'm exhausted." replied Vex with a tired smile. "I'm sorry, Sol."

"Ah, not to worry!" said Soleil, still smiling. "Would you like me to walk you up?"

"That won't be necessary, Soleil, but thank you. Why don't you stay here and get a good meal in your stomach?"

"That does sound like a great idea indeed."

"In that case, until the morning, Soleil."

"Goodnight, Vex."

"Goodnight, Soleil De Minuit." said Vex, and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Well, well, well, the holy warrior can blush."

"Call it a chink in my armor." said Soleil with a laugh.

"There's an armorsmith down the road a piece." said Vex with the wink of an eye as she walked out the door.

Soleil smiled and felt the warmth of his face, undoubtedly from the blush she had referenced. He walked up to the bar and knocked to get the bar steward's attention.

"How much do I owe you for the hospitality, ma'am?" he asked.

"You're the Lionheart, right? From Darimar?" she asked in return.

"Yes I am, madam. Soleil De Minuit."

"Tonight is on us, Mister De Minuit. And before you contest, I insist."

"Our thanks, madam. To what do I owe such kindness?"

"Your friend, the talkative one, told me that you were from up north. Told me a lot actually."

"I apologize for my friends unending chatting." said Soleil with a laugh.

"Not a problem, he's an interesting character. Anyways, he told me of your objective, and I felt it necessary to help. So, tonight, the house welcomes you with its own pocket. You're in room twelve."

"I thank you for all of your hospitality, madam."

"Don't mention it." she said as she slapped two gold pieces on the counter. "An offering for Heironeous, if you don't mind doing me that favor when you head off to Lumina tomorrow."

"It would be my pleasure, ma'am. If you wouldn't mind, could you wake me at daybreak tomorrow morning?"

"Absolutely. Rest well, sir."

"You as well." said Soleil as he bowed his thanks and headed for the door.

Soleil slipped quietly into his room, found the bed in the dark and flopped down to it tiredly.

"Soleil, what are you doing in my room?" asked a voice.

Soleil jumped off of the bed, nearly startled out of his own skin.

"Vex? Why are YOU in MY room?" he asked.

"This is my room, Sol." she replied with a laugh.

"The barsteward told me this was my room." said Soleil with clear confusion in his voice.

"Well, we can sort this out tomorrow, Soleil. Best get some rest."

"I'll sleep in this chair, Vex." he said as he walked to the other side of the room.

"You don't need to, Sol. Besides, that chair will surely be too uncomfortable to sleep in."

"No no, it's fine. It would be improper of me, though I thank you." he said as he sat down and got comfortable.

"Well, if you're sure. Goodnight again, Sol."

"Goodnight."

Soleil pulled his hood over his head and drifted off to sleep with a heavy sigh.


	8. Chapter Eight The Defense of Pandora

_**Chapter Eight- The Defense of Pandora**_

Soleil awoke sharply to the sound of a ringing bell, shouting, and the repeating clash of steel. A man rushed to his door and yelled to him.

"Soleil! Wake up, we're under attack!" the man shouted.

"By who?" Soleil asked in confusion.

"The Empire! They've snuck an entire platoon into the inner sanctum! Get your armor and get out here!"

Soleil instinctively leapt to his feet and began pawing around for his equipment, but found nothing. Where was his shortsword? Where was his longsword as well? His chainshirt was nowhere to be found.

"Vex! Wake up, I need your help!" Soleil shouted, but to no answer. "Vex!"

Soleil ran to the bed, but found no one. Then it all clicked into place. He was in Pandora, and the city was about to fall for the last time. He rushed to his cabinet and found a set of studded armor from a long ago familiar time and threw it over his head. Finally, he drew a shining broadsword and rushed out the door.

"Brother Maxwell!" called Soleil, but among the commotion and fire, no answer came.

But then he remembered, he's done this before, what does he have to fear? He sprinted down the hall and out into the courtyard, where he found Brother Maxwell holding off a group of three imperial troops. Soleil joined the battle by swinging his sword over his head and bringing it down on one of the troops' head, splitting the helmet nearly in two, a fountain of blood appearing from it.

"Soleil! Take the other initiates and fall back to the hallway to His Excellency's quarters! Hold that tower, no matter the cost!" shouted Brother Maxwell, and returned to the two remaining enemies.

"You three, with me!" shouted Soleil to a group of his fellow initiates.

Together, they ran to the base of the tower where Sir Treize and his family hid, undoubtedly praying to every deity imaginable. The base of the tower was set up perfectly to defend. There were no windows, no alternate passages, nothing hidden. Just one way in, which was now occupied by Soleil and his men.

"Tactical column, two by two. Front pair, shield walls, back pair, weapons at the ready." whispered Soleil, careful not to draw attention to themselves.

Before long, an Imperial soldier had stumbled upon them and charged down the hallway towards them, sword flailing, screaming insanely as he did.

"Hold, men!" shouted Soleil, and braced for the upcoming clash.

The soldier smashed into their shields and attempted to bring his sword down on one of them, however, Cypher, the sword wielding Brother to the left, countered the move and thrusted his sword deep into the his chest. As blood began to pour from the sword protruding from the soldier's back, Cypher tossed him aside and readied himself once.

Soleil jumped in front of them and laid the body across the hallway on its side, which puzzled his comrades.

"Hey, Soleil, what in Heironeous' name are you doing?" one of the shield toting men asked.

"With the body on its side, they'll have to jump to walk over it. They'll lose any momentum that they build running down the hallway!" he answered.

He again took his place behind them and readied himself. Another man started his way down the hallway, but this one did not threaten them, for it was Brother Maxwell.

"Cypher! Put up a death ward, and make it a good one! Necromancers are heading this way!" he yelled as he ran towards them.

He jumped over their shields and instructed their reformation further down the hallway, however, keeping Soleil with him.

"You have to listen to me very carefully in the next few minutes, Soleil. It is VERY important that you do." he said.

"Anything, Brother." replied Soleil

Before Brother Maxwell could continue, a piercing scream filled the air and a wave of soldiers stormed down the hallway. Although these were not Imperial soldiers. They were their Brothers. The necromancers had risen their fallen compatriots and sent them to do their work.

"What do we do, Brother Maxwell?" shouted Cypher.

"Destroy them, those aren't your Brothers, they have already departed!" he answered.

The other initiates were overrun immediately and the wave continued down the hallway.

"Soleil, now is when you need to listen to me! Go to His Excellency's quarters, and tear down the giant royal tapestry on the eastern wall. Behind it, you will find and elevator. Get Sir Treize and his family onto it and pull the rope than hangs from the ceiling." instructed Brother Maxwell.

"But what about you?" asked Soleil.

"That doesn't matter now! You have to fulfill our Order. Protect Sir Treize, protect his family. The elevator will fall to the caverns below, where you will find a dock with a pretty decent sized boat. Take that boat, and get them out of here. Take them far away, where the Empire can't get them. Sail west until the current takes you, that way you will be hidden by the canyons of Onelade. Go now, Soleil. You must go!"

"Ok, Brother Maxwell. Fight well!" said Soleil as he turned for the stairs. "Wait! Brother Maxwell!"

"What, Soleil?"

"What's your first name?"

He had never known, and since he held him in such absolute high regard, he felt as though he needed to.

"What? Soleil there's no time!"

"Brother Maxwell, I need to know!"

After a sigh, he put a hand on Soleil's shoulder.

"My name is Samuel. Samuel Maxwell." he said with a sympathetic look upon his face.

"Ok." said Soleil, and once again turned for the stairs.

"Soleil!" shouted Samuel.

"What?" returned Soleil.

"Remember me!" he shouted.

Soleil nodded and sprinted up the stairs. After what seemed like a mile's worth of stairs, he finally came to a large oak door, painted blue.

"Your Excellency!" screamed Soleil as he pounded on the door. "Your Excellency, this is Soleil De Minuit with the Order! Sire, I've been directed to evacuate you!"

The door flew open, and their stood a certainly regal looking man in His Excellency Treize Khushrenada. The elected leader of the Republic stood tall and ready, as did his wife and children.

"Brother Maxwell sends his finest initiate. It is an honor to meet you Soleil." he said.

"Your Excellency, with every ounce of due respect, we need to leave, now." said Soleil.

"But how?" asked Treize as Soleil walked to the eastern wall.

Soleil grabbed the tapestry, and with all his might, tore it from the wall.

"Everybody on, we're out of here!" shouted Soleil.

They piled on, out came the rope, and the elevator plunged into the darkness below…


	9. Chapter Nine The Rose of Winterfall

_**Chapter Nine- The Rose of Winterfall**_

"Mister De Minuit?" said a voice accompanied by a knock at the door. "Mister De Minuit, the sun has departed the horizon, time for your wake up!"

Soleil's eyes dryly opened and he stumbled his way to the door and opened it, revealing the bar steward from the previous night.

"Good morning, Mister De Minuit." she said with a smile.

"Good morning. Please, call me Soleil. I imagine we'll be staying here for a few more nights, may as well be friendly." replied Soleil.

"Well, in that case, you may call me Hilde. Hilde Schbeiker."

"Nice to finally make your acquaintance, Hilde."

"It's a pleasure. Now, if you don't mind, I must return to my duties at the desk." said Hilde as she started down the hallway.

"Do you run this whole place alone?"

"Why, yes. I do live here after all." she answered as she turned.

Soleil turned and saw Vex sleeping peacefully, and decided not to disturb her. Instead, he started down the hall to Ralthas' room, number five.

"Ralthas!" he said as he pounded on the Captain's door. "Ralthas, it's time to get up and moving. Ralthas!"

As he went to knock on it once more, the door flew open and a fully dressed and ready Ralthas greeted him.

"Ah, Soleil! Good morning!" he said with a smile.

"Well, aren't you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed?" said Soleil sarcastically.

"Now, Sol, surely you must understand that being at sea for a living gives you the ability to wake at a moment's notice, let alone early in the morning. I'll get the lads up and ready."

"Beforehand, have hot water sent up to each of their rooms. I'm sure they would all enjoy a real bath."

"Now that would be a real treat! Bathing in something other than cold seawater, what a luxury." said Ralthas with a laugh.

"Vex and I have some business to attend to in the city, so meet us with the men by the large fountain at the city center."

"Ok. How are we getting to the temple?"

"Well, that's part of what we're going to be taking care of. Then, we'll either walk, or I'll charter transport."

"We'll see you at the fountain then."

* * *

Soleil and Vex stepped through the door of a very busy building and walked to the large marble counter before them.

"Can I help you?" a man said without looking up from his gazette.

"I request an audience with the Baron of Arimathea." answered Soleil.

"He's rather busy today, come back tomorrow."

"It's urgent that I speak with him."

"Look, friend, I already told you, Baron Varadein is busy. Be gone with you."

Soleil turned to look at Vex, however, discovered that she was gone. A quick search around the hall revealed her waving him over near a large set of doors.

"This is the Baron's chamber, I say we go in unannounced. I'm fairly certain he'll want to know what you have to tell him." she said as he walked up.

Soleil nodded in agreement and pushed through the door, immediately greeted by two guards and a rather pompous looking older gentleman.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" the man shouted.

"Baron Varadein, I am Soleil De Minuit, Master of The Order of The Lionheart, hailing from your fellow northern Kingdom of Darimar. I bring news of a pending attack on your city." answered Soleil

"Attack? By whom, your army of whoever you are?"

"No. The Order of The Lionheart is a brotherhood of Followers of Heironeous, protectors of the innocent and righteous. The attack originates from the Empire of the central continent. They send one thousand of their finest soldiers led by their highest ranking officer."

"And why, might I ask, does the Emperor send one thousand of his finest soldiers led by his highest ranking officer?"

"He comes in search of myself and my companions."

"Oh, so the man supposedly endangering my city and its inhabitants is the one informing me of it?"

"Indeed, sire. The Emperor sent a colossal army to destroy the Republic of Pandora, and in the process, destroyed every member of my brotherhood, save for myself. He will not be satisfied until he has my blood on the swords of his men."

"So, what do you expect me to do?"

"My comrades and myself will leave your city. When the Emperor's Praetorians arrive, we shall be long gone, however I fear for the safety of your city regardless. I expect the Emperor to then seize control of your city and begin expanding his Empire. We shall ride north to Darimar. Upon our arrival, I will request that Queen Silviana send a detachment of her army south to aid you should they attempt to overthrow you."

"I admire your ambition, Soleil De Minuit. How many men can you spare?"

"I travel with initiates to Lumina Temple to have them blessed by the Archclerics. They haven't even taken their creeds yet, and as such, I can't leave any of them to defend the city. The best I can do is have Darimar send reinforcements."

"That will have to do. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. How long do we have?"

"It's a three week voyage across the sea if they leave today, and by my memory, a one week journey to Darimar from here. So far as I know, their squire's assistant sailed back to the central continent this morning. So, three weeks back and, if they mobilize immediately following his return, another three weeks to sail here."

"So theoretically, we have more than enough time to fortify the city."

"I wouldn't visibly fortify the city. If the General that the Emperor sends does not become overambitious, he may take his Praetorians and leave. If he sees signs of fortification, he'll know that you've had dealings with us. I would suggest having your men hidden amongst the citizens of the city, ready for battle when they arrive."

"So be it. I shall have my men set up a signal system to be triggered upon the Empire's arrival. Just pray that Darimar can mobilize their troops in time."

"This is the only seaborne path to the Mystara, it should be fortified enough to withstand a good battle already. I will have the Queen send ravens to the other four kingdoms requesting assistance. With any luck, you will have an entire army at your disposal."

"I thank you, Soleil."

"I wish you luck, and pray that Heironeous be with you, Baron."

After discussing the whereabouts of Lumina Temple with the Baron, they left together and headed to the fountain, where they met Ralthas and his group of freshly bathed, clean shaven men.

"These hardly look like the same men, Ralthas, I'm impressed." said Vex.

"We aim to please, my lady." replied Ralthas with a smile.

"Spare me the pleasantries, Ralthas." laughed Vex.

"We all set, Sol?" asked Ralthas.

"As far as I know, the two of us have everything we need. So unless you and your men need something we don't already have, we're good to go." answered Soleil.

"We're ready."

"Alright. It's a three mile walk to the temple, so six miles there and back. Feel like taking a stroll?"

"We'll walk. The lads haven't had a reason to walk around in forever, it'll do them some good."

"Alright, the temple is on a cliff to the east of the city. Let's keep organized and head out on the main road."

"Oy, lads! On your feet, movin' out!" shouted Ralthas, and within a few seconds, they started off towards Lumina Temple.

* * *

That afternoon, they finally arrived at Lumina Temple. Lumina Temple was a majestic cathedral of sorts, with tall, ornate towers in each of its six corners.

Some of the sailors had expressed concern about leaving the Veritas alone so far away, however, during his meeting with Baron Varadein, he had arranged to have the city guard stand watch over her while they were away.

"Have the men wait here, Ralthas." instructed Soleil. "I have some business to attend to with the Archclerics. Afterwards, we'll come get them, but for right now, just Vex, yourself, and I will go in."

"Agreed. No reason to crowd the place unnecessarily." replied Ralthas.

The three of them walked inside the already open massive main doors, their large arches towering over them.

"May I help you, kind strangers?" asked a young scholar who greeted them in the foyer.

"My name is Soleil De Minuit, and these are my fellow travelers Vex, and Ralthas. We seek an audience with Archcleric Marshall." replied Soleil.

"I'll inform him of your request, sire."

Only a few moments later, a very wise looking old man appeared from the main chamber, clad in purple and gold, matching Soleil.

"What joy! A Brother of The Lionheart in my temple!" he exclaimed with a smile. "Why, we haven't had the pleasure of the company of one of you in many years. Not since Brother Maxwell came when he was a much younger man, like yourself. How IS Brother Maxwell? I trust all is well?"

"Archcleric Marshall, is there somewhere that we could talk privately?" answered Soleil.

The smile dropped from the old man's face and, after a pause, led them to a room to the side of the temple.

"This is my personal office, Soleil. What must we speak of?"

"The Order of The Lionheart has been crushed, Archcleric."

"Crushed? Oh dear…What exactly do you mean by that, Soleil?"

"The Emperor sent his legions to destroy the Republic of Pandora, and in the process, killed every last member of the brotherhood, save for myself. Brother Maxwell entrusted me with the responsibility of evacuating His Excellency and his family."

"So that explains the rose…" said Marshall under his breath.

"Excuse me? Something about a rose?" asked Soleil.

"The Rose of Winterfall. Thousands of years ago, Heironeous and his brother, the evil Hextor, engaged in a fearsome battle, one that lasted days. In the end, Heironeous defeated his brother by expelling a colossal burst of righteous energy, and that energy caused the area to fall into a perpetual winter. That area became known as Winterfall. Through the thick snow and ice bloomed a single rose, which was brought here as symbol of Heironeous' never-ending pursuit of the destruction of evil."

"Quite the story, Archcleric."

"But the story isn't over, Soleil. That rose, the Rose of Winterfall, still lives to this day, thousands of years later. We believe it to be the life of Heironeous' strength and his holy warriors against evil. Some three or four months ago, however, it began to wilt ever so slightly. This perplexed us, even more so, worried us. But now, it makes sense. The loss of your Brothers at the hands of evil and tyranny has weakened the lifeblood of Heironeous' will. You are all that remains?"

"Yes, Archcleric. But I bring other news as well. Heironeous has come to me, not in my dreams, but in the plane of reality. He has entrusted me with rebuilding The Order, and as such, I bring with me a group of men that I wish to initiate. Heironeous himself has blessed it."

"Then it shall be done. I will have my clerics prepare tears of valor, and we shall bless them in his name."

"I thank you, Archcleric. I would like to introduce my companions to you. Archcleric Marshall, I would like you to meet Vex Azumaki of the Dancing Shadow clan."

"A pleasure to meet you, Archcleric Marshall." said Vex as she placed her hand over her heart and bowed her head.

"A lady of the shadows in my temple, the pleasure is all mine, Miss Azumaki." said Marshall as he kissed her hand.

"And this, Archcleric, is Ralthas." said Soleil.

"Ralthas Briarhardt of New Crest, Captain of the Veritas. A pleasure to meet you, Archcleric." said Ralthas as she shook the Marshall's hand, his face adorned with that mystical smile.

"Ralthas' crew of fifteen, along with himself and Vex, will become the first initiates of the New Order of The Lionheart." said Soleil.

"Sailors, Soleil?" asked Marshall.

"These men are not your typical sailors, Archcleric, I assure you that. They are all the finest of men, and as I said previously, Heironeous has blessed my choice."

"Very well then." said Marshall, then looked to Vex and Ralthas. "If you two would bring the men into the main hall, we will get the proceedings under way shortly. In the meantime, I must speak with Soleil alone."

The nodded their agreement and left Marshall's office, closing the door behind them.

"I have something for you, Soleil." said Marshall as he led him across the room.

"It would be an honor to receive something from you."

"It is my honor, Soleil." said Marshall as he stopped at an ornate chest, clad with the sigil of Heironeous, the clasped lightning bolt. "There is a prophecy known by few, a prophecy handed down only among the Archclerics of our faith. This prophecy speaks of the fall of Heironeous' will, and the one who will revive it. The contents of this chest belong to you, Soleil."

Soleil kneeled before the chest and slowly opened it, his eyes widening at what it revealed.

"The Twin Swords of Eternity and Infinity." said Marshall.

Soleil slowly reached into the chest and slid his fingers along the blade of one of the swords.

"It's as smooth as glass." he said in amazement.

"Eternity and Infinity are divine swords, Soleil. Story has it that Heironeous himself brought them to our temple a millennia ago, speaking of the legend that is now you."

Soleil carefully removed them from the chest and laid them on the table before him. The first was a longer shortsword with a golden handle, the blade shining as though it was a mirror. The second was nearly identical in length to his longsword, also with a golden handle.

"These swords are truly incredible, Archcleric, they weigh next to nothing!"

"Legend has it that these swords were forged for you by Heironeous himself, tools to become a true champion of his will."

"Archcleric Marshall, I accept these weapons in the name of Our Lord Heironeous with honor."

"There were meant for you, Soleil. There's proof of that in each handle."

Soleil held up the longsword and examined it. In the center of the hilt, what appeared to be lightning shot across the inside of a clear gemstone.

"The energy of Heironeous flows through Eternity and Infinity into you. You are his will, you are his champion." said Marshall as he moved to wrap the baldric of each sword around Soleil. "Now, come. We shall bless your new Brothers."

* * *

"In Heironeous' name, and in the name of all that is good, and righteous, we Archclerics of the Temple Lumina, do hereby bless you with the tears of innocents lost." read Marshall as the other Archclerics of the temple dropped tears of valor at the edges of each man's eye, letting them slowly run down their cheeks.

Each of them were knelt to both knees, their faces raised to the skies. They knelt in a halfcircle around a pedestal, and atop that pedestal sat the Rose of Winterfall, twinkling in a seemingly divine light.

When the blessings had finished, Soleil stepped to the front.

"Ralthas Briarhardt, I call thee to step forward and kneel." said Soleil.

Ralthas stood and slowly walked to the front, once again kneeling on both knees facing the sky with his eyes closed.

"Ralthas Briarhardt, thou shalt now take thine oath to Heironeous."

"I, Ralthas Briarhardt, offer myself as a willing sword to fulfill the will of Heironeous, God of Valor and Good. I no longer hold life for myself, my sword no longer in my own name, and I release my life to protect the innocence. I am the sword in the darkness of tyranny, I am the fire that burns against the cold of evil, the light that brings his dawn. I will extinguish the flames of evil and malevolence, for all else is dust and air."

When Ralthas finished, Soleil drew his longsword, and the song of Eternity filled the air. She rang so clearly and purely as he drew her, and shone luminously in the light of the temple as he held her over his head.

"I, Soleil De Minuit, Master of The Order of The Lionheart, faithful warriors of our father Heironeous, hereby bestow upon thee his blessing." said Soleil as he slowly brought Eternity to rest on Ralthas' forehead. "Arise in your new life and spirit, Brother Ralthas Briarhardt."

As he stood, Soleil handed his sword to Marshall and embraced Ralthas, tears in his eyes as he welcomed his new Brother into the world.

One by one, the new Brothers took their oaths, and when they had all finished, Marshall handed Soleil an oddly shaped metal object.

"What is this, Archcleric?" he asked.

"A silvering mold, Soleil. These new Brothers will need their pendants to carry." said Marshall with a smile. "Now, Soleil, you must revive the Rose of Winterfall."

"What do you mean?"

"The Rose is the lifeblood of Heironeous' will, and ever since the original Order fell, it has been slowly wilting. You must revive it with your blood. Drop it into the center of the rose."

Soleil drew his knife and walked to the pedestal. Even with its beauty, he could see where it had gently died away. It sagged slightly to one side, low on strength to hold itself up. Still though, it lived.

Soleil held up his hand and softly slid his blade across his palm, made a loose fist and held it over the rose.

A single drop of blood dropped from his fist and into the rose, and suddenly, it came to life. It stood tall on its pedestal and bloomed completely, its bright red petals glowing in the light.

The door at the far end of the temple flew open and a wind flew into the hall, wrapping each of them in a warm, soothing air.

The New Order of The Lionheart, faithful warriors of their father, Heironeous, had been born unto the world.


	10. Chapter Ten Eternity and Infinity

_**Chapter Ten- Eternity and Infinity Are In These Hands**_

Soleil and Ralthas sat in Archcleric Marshall's office, contemplating their next move with him. The day had turned to evening, and the sun waved slowly waved good bye to them as it disappeared below the horizon.

"What is your next move, Soleil?" asked Marshall.

"Myself, Vex, and Ralthas, if he decides he still wishes to accompany us, will ride to Darimar." answered Soleil. "There, we will request Queen Silviana's assistance in repelling the Empire at Arimathea."

"The Empire comes here? To Mystara?" asked Marshall, the concern clearly apparent in his face.

"Yes, Archcleric." replied Ralthas. "Somehow, they figured out where we sailed to from Alrischa and followed us here."

"The Emperor intends to send his Praetorian Elites here with his finest General to wipe me out." interjected Soleil. "No doubt he'll want our new Brothers' heads as well."

"How long do we have?" asked Marshall.

"Three weeks for their squire to sail home, three weeks to sail an army back to Arimathea. So six weeks, plus time to select and prepare his forces." answered Ralthas with confidence in his eyes. "What should we do, Soleil?"

"The three of us, and three men of your choosing, shall ride north to Darimar. With your permission Archcleric, I would like the remainder of the men to stay here at the temple to learn the ways of Heironeous. These are very talented and disciplined men, they just need to understand why we do what we do." replied Soleil.

"It would be my pleasure, Soleil." said Marshall.

"I'll have Althalos, Marek, and Letholdus join us." said Ralthas as he stood and headed for the door. "The rest will stay here with Jema."

"They will be well taken care of, Brother Ralthas. Soleil, see Cleric Marcus at the stables. Take as many horses as you require." instructed Marshall.

"Our thanks, Archcleric." said Soleil as he bowed in appreciation.

* * *

The next morning the six of them, Soleil, Vex, Ralthas, Althalos, Marek, and Letholdus stopped at the northern city gate to check that they had obtained all that was needed for their trek up the Tyrenese Road.

While the others were fooling about with their equipment, Soleil snapped out a spyglass as Ralthas rode up beside him.

"See anything?" Ralthas asked.

"Just land, land, and more land. It'll probably take us a week or so to make it to Darimar." said Soleil as he pointed down to a mar sprawled across his lap. "The road before us is this road here. It'll take us all the way to Darimar. There aren't any settlements along the way that I can remember, so make sure the lads have plenty of rations and such."

"We made sure to get plenty of extras just to be safe. Actually, to be truthful, we just wanted them." laughed Ralthas.

Soleil echoed his laugh and took the moment to feel the sun bathing his smile in warmth. He hadn't felt this peaceful in years, and he was relishing the opportunity.

"I'm going to have you lead the way for today, I'd like to stay back and reflect on matters. I haven't been though here without being in a rush in quite some time."

"No problem. I kind of forgot that this is your homeland."

"Sometimes, I do too." said Soleil under his breath. "Let's move out, the miles won't travel themselves."

They set out along the Tyrenese Road and slowly racked up the miles. Soleil had been mostly silent for the majority of the trip, only making smalltalk with Vex every so often.

"Master Soleil?" said Althalos as he dropped back to join him.

"I suppose I should make something clear." laughed Soleil. "Though I carry the title of 'Master', you really don't need to address me as such. If you must call me by anything other than 'Soleil', 'Brother Soleil' will do just fine. But no need for formalities out here on the road."

"Ok, Soleil." said Althalos, echoing Soleil's laugh. "Do you think we can defeat the Empire?"

"Well, as it stands, we're a force of twenty-three men and one transport class ship. The Empire holds a force of one hundred thousand soldiers."

"So, we can't do it."

"Now that's not what I'm implying at all, Althalos. We may not be able to defeat their armies in combat, but with our cunning and intellect, we could hatch a plan to destroy them at the very top."

"The Emperor."

"Exactly. If we could somehow infiltrate the Emperor's keep and do so without attracting attention, we could kill the heart of the beast without spilling a single Brother's blood."

"We do have the ninja woman."

"Ninja?"

"That's what the boys have taken to calling her. You know, after the old legends of silent, invisible warriors who hid in the night?"

"The Emperor must die by my blade."

"Aye?"

"Aye. He systematically destroyed my Brothers and my home. He killed thousands of women and children, let alone men. Pandora was a city of a quarter million, and so far as I know, myself, His Excellency Treize, and his family are the only ones who made it out alive."

"Gods…How could someone do such a thing?"

"Power does odd things to a man, Althalos. The Emperor's pursuit of total power and control has twisted his mind. Anyways, I wouldn't trouble yourself with that. It's a long way off yet. So how did you meet Ralthas?"

"I was on the prisoner ship from Aerameth that Ralthas and the boys sacked."

"A prisoner, eh? What'd you do?"

"When I was a boy, no older than eleven, I killed an Imperial soldier."

"Why'd you do it?"

"He raped and murdered my mother. I sat in an Imperial prison for ten years before they finally put me on that boat. I was up for execution in the capital, but then the Veritas showed up. That was about a year ago now."

"Twenty-two, huh? About the same age as myself. How'd you do it?"

"Do what, Sol?"

"Kill the soldier. How'd you kill him?"

"I caught him trying to do the same to my sister after he had put my mother down, and I snuck up behind him. I cut his Achilles, mounted him after he had fallen to his back, and wrapped my hands around his throat."

"Strong lad."

"Seeing your mother raped and killed gives you strength beyond that of the gods. Anyways, I stared him in the eyes as his breath gave out, so that the last thing he would ever see is the innocence he stole from me."

"You're still an innocent, Althalos. Heironeous would've blessed your kill."

"Think so?"

"I know so. I see no evil in your heart. Anyways, enough talk of the past. Enjoy the here and now! How long has it been since you've seen a forest like this?"

"I can't remember, to be truthful." laughed Althalos.

Althalos watched Soleil as he rode ahead of him, his twin swords twinkling in the pristine sunlight. He had always felt at home being led by Ralthas, but this man was different. He almost seemed to radiate divinity, as though he was just destined to be a leader. All things considered, maybe he was. Althalos, though, knew that he would follow him wherever he led him, even if that meant his own grave.

* * *

"So why exactly are we going to this Darimar place, Soleil?" asked Letholdus.

"Well, initially the plan was just to show Vex the city that I'm from and see if we could find any tips on where we could find what she's looking for." answered Soleil. "But now, considering what transpired in Arimathea and the threat the Emperor made, we will ask Queen Silviana for the aid of her armies."

The group had finally stopped for the night after a seemingly endless day of riding. They sat around a small campfire in the woods, some cleaning their weapons, others just relaxing with a small bit of food.

"To my knowledge, Darimar, nor any of the Kingdoms of Mystara, has seen combat in decades." added Ralthas.

"The Kingdoms have been too busy rebuilding themselves since the Citadel War to have any kind of animosity towards one another, and the north isn't exactly a resource rich continent, so other kingdoms haven't paid them much attention. If anything, it'll be a good exercise in defense of a city, which always helps." said Soleil.

Ralthas stood up quickly, his eyes dilating in the dark.

"I felt it too." acknowledged Soleil.

He drew Infinity, his shining shortsword, and after he quickly dampened its ring they all crept off into the night. They finally came to a small clearing by the river and a voice startled them.

"I was hoping you all would come along." said the voice.

Letholdus flinted a torch to life and the clearing filled with light, revealing the man the voice had belonged to. He was a large man, clad in fur and leather armor, blonde hair flowing down around his shoulders. In his grip, he held Vex.

"Come on, Vex, of all people…" said Soleil.

"They got the jump on me, Sol. There was nothing I could do." she replied.

The 'they' she had referred to stepped out from the bushes, and before they knew it, they were surrounded by the lackeys of the large man before them.

"I really like those swords of yours, whelp." said the man. "Toss it over and I won't slit her throat now."

Soleil heard the slinging of an arrow behind him, and turned to see Marek with an arrow readied, trained to the forehead of the man.

"If you loose that arrow, I'll kill you myself, Marek." said Soleil urgently.

Soleil threw Infinity towards the stranger underhandedly, the tip lodging in the cold northern ground.

"What's your name, friend?" asked Soleil as he did.

"Why, my name is Odin, after the Norse God of Asgard!" he proclaimed loudly.

"Great, a giant named for a God." said Ralthas under his breath.

"If I hear one more word from you, whelp, I'll cut your tongue out along with hers." said Odin.

"Nobody wants that, Odin. What do you want from us?" said Soleil.

"Everything. Your armor, your weapons, your horses, and anything else of value. And if you refuse, all of you will be smashed under my boot like the…"

Odin was interrupted by a rock hitting him square in the face. He stumbled backwards, and as he did, Soleil grabbed Vex's wrist and tore her from his foe's grip.

Odin recovered quickly, and charged at Soleil, battle-axe in hand. Soleil drew Eternity with just enough time to get into a guard stance, and nearly collapsed as Odin's axe crashed down and met his blade. Before Soleil could regain his balance, the giant's fist rained down upon his face and knocked him to his back. When his vision had returned, he saw the blade of a massive axe rocketing towards him. Soleil quickly rolled to the side and up to his feet. As Odin composed himself, he was met with Soleil's sidekick to the chest and sent reeling. With a mighty roar, Soleil drug his sword across the dirt ever so slightly as he began a massive upstrike. When he connected, he wasn't met with a spray of blood and a scream, but instead, his blade glided effortlessly threw the body of Odin, and his foe turned to ash in a blur of light.

Everyone stood in silent awe of what they had just seen. Luckily, amid the commotion, his comrades had gotten the upper hands on Odin's, and they each held their respective blades to their throats.

"What should we do with this lot, Soleil?" asked Ralthas as he wrestled one of the assailants back to their knees.

"What do you think we should do with them, Brothers?" asked Soleil.

"I say we drip-dry 'em, while we have the chance, Sol." answered Althalos.

"You." said Soleil as he pointed towards one of the bandits. "Are there any more of you about these lands?"

"Aye." said the man as he squirmed and whined. "We are a detachment of a group of bandits based in Darimar."

"How convenient. There isn't an ounce of good in any of these men, Ralthas." said Soleil. "Kill them."

* * *

"Was that the right thing to do, Sol?" asked Vex.

Vex and Soleil sat alone together by the remnants of the night's fire, as the others had retired for the night.

"They were evil men, Vex. It had to be done." he answered.

"But wouldn't it have been merciful to let them live? Let them go?"

"To what cost? If we would've let them go, they would've robbed more innocent people, and gods forbid, killed more innocent people."

"I see your point. Thank you for saving me, Soleil. No telling what they had intended to do."

"Regardless of intention, you're safe now. we all are."

Vex leaned over and kissed Soleil on the cheek as she stood.

"I'm turning in for the night, Sol. Try to get some rest, ok?"

"I will, Vex. Sweet dreams."

Vex smiled as she disappeared into her tent. Soleil leaned back and rested his head on the log he was previously leaning on and closed his eyes.

He almost lost Vex, and that troubled him.


	11. Chapter Eleven Return of The Sun

_**Chapter Eleven- Return of the Sun**_

Five more nights had passed, and they finally gazed upon the massive walls of what used to be one of the largest castle cities in the world. Now, though the city was large, its numbers were not. The Citadel War twenty-one years prior had decimated a vast majority of the population, as the Lords of Chaos had dropped their massive citadel on the city with the last of their power.

It was a perfect, sunny spring day, and the gentle winds swept across the Memorial Plains.

"What say you?" called a voice from the gatehouse as they approached.

"I am Soleil De Minuit, citizen of Darimar, and these are my fellow travelers. We ride with news for Queen Silviana from Baron Varadein of Arimathea." shouted Soleil.

"He sends not a rider?"

"I am the rider, Sir. Considering the circumstances, that was all that is necessary."

"Very well." the voice approved. "Open the gates!"

The brass portcullis raised slowly as the massive gates opened behind them, revealing the bridge to the city. The city itself was seemingly suspended above a massive crater, in reality though, it was propped upon a mesa-like formation.

"Such life!" exclaimed Ralthas as he peered over the edge into the crater.

The crater was filled with life of all kinds, the interior covered in trees and vines. Waterfalls descended to the distant floor below them, a nearly crystal clear lake their new resting place.

"It's a utopia." said Letholdus.

The inner gates opened to let them pass, and they stood in a beautiful courtyard, the sun illuminating the rose gardens before them. In the center of the courtyard stood a colossal bronze statue of thirteen figures. Soleil dismounted and placed his hand on the foot of the one in the middle.

"Good to see you again, old friend." he said as the other joined him inquisitively.

"Who are these gents? And why do they get a statue?" asked Marek.

"Soleil's Legion. Soleil and his twelve legionnaires sought out and destroyed the necromancer Thilandril Arkanus after the fall of the citadel. He was the cause of the fall, and the only remaining Lord of Chaos. They endured pain, grief, and the harsh winter of Mystara to prevent the necromancer from releasing the evil goddess Shaklator into this world, thus preventing the destruction of all life. I was named in his honor."

"Someday, we too shall be worthy of such honor." said Letholdus.

"We do what we do not in search of honor or recognition. We do so in the name of innocence and peace." replied Soleil. Come, Brothers, we have business to attend to in the palace."

* * *

Soleil walked into the large throne room and dropped to one knee above the image of a compass.

"My Queen, Silviana, I request an audience." he said with his head bowed.

Silviana raised her head to see Soleil. She was a beautiful dark elf with bright, mystifying purple eyes and long, black hair. After King Rigdar's death in the Citadel War, she was granted the throne by the Judges, a sort of council of advisers and administrators of justice in the Mystaran Kingdoms.

"Ah, Soleil De Minuit!" she said with a smile. "Son of Jean-Luc. There's a face I haven't seen in many years. Your parents must be thrilled to have you home!"

"To be truthful, my Queen, I have only just arrived."

"A shame! I must inform you, Soleil, there is no Queen here anymore. The Kingdom of Darimar has been dissolved into a Republic!"

"Then what does that make you, my Queen? Or should I call you Silviana?"

"Please, Her Excellency Silviana will do just fine."

"As you wish, Your Excellency. I assume His Excellency Treize has shown you the benefits of a Republic."

"He certainly has. He is the Chief Representative of the Senate for us now. It was good of you to bring him to us."

"That pleases me. Your Excellency, I bring news from Arimathea. The Empire, the same Empire that attacked Sir Treize's Republic of Pandora, is sending one thousand of their finest legionnaires to Arimathea in an attempt to destroy The Order of The Lionheart, the last of which are myself and my compatriots."

"This is very unfortunate. Do you fear for the safety of the city?"

"I fear for the safety of Mystara, Your Excellency. The Emperor will attempt to conquer the Mystaran Kingdoms one by one in order to expand his Empire."

"I agree with Soleil, Your Excellency." said a voice from the side of the hall.

Soleil turned to see a familiar face. There stood Sir Treize Khushrenada, Patriarch of the Former Republic of Pandora. He was still clad his traditional blue general's coat and white pants, his knee high black boots as shiny as ever.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Soleil." said Treize. "Your father will be very excited to learn of your return. As will my son. Ever since the day we arrived here, he's dreamed of being just like you. Your sense of valor, and honor has had quite the impression on him."

"That's very touching, Sir Treize, give him my best. As for my father, do you know where one may find him?" asked Soleil.

"Why, he is currently in his office in the Senate. Your father is one of my most dependable Senators. You would be as proud of him as he will surely be upon hearing of your exploits as a Brother of The Order. By the way, I never formally thanked you for what you did for myself and my family. If not for your selfless actions, we would have perished."

"Thanks is not needed, Sir Treize. Your Excellency, Sir Treize, Baron Varadein requests assistance from the Republic in the form of soldiers and supplies, needed within five weeks at the latest."

"Sir Treize, call the Senators to an emergency hearing in the Golden Hall. We must discuss the matter at once." said Silviana.

"Right away, Your Excellency." acknowledged Treize.

"I thank you for hearing me, Your Excellency. My fellow travelers will be lodging at the Broken Shield Inn in the Victoria District. Should you require our presence, we shall be there." said Soleil.

"Thank you, Soleil. It's good to see your face again after all these years." said Silviana. "Your mother has retired from her services as my seamstress, you should visit her this afternoon after the Senate hearing."

* * *

"Gentlemen, I have firsthand experience with this Emperor and his men." proclaimed Treize. "He will stop at nothing to get what he wants, even if it means completely obliterating an entire kingdom to do so. I fear that if his men take Arimathea, they'll subsequently want the rest of Mystara."

"But if we were to fortify the city with an army, wouldn't that be viewed as an act of war?" asked one Senator.

"It would be only in defense!" proclaimed another.

"Isn't it about time you people realized that the ones causing the most threat are none other than yourselves?" yelled another.

"We will send a detachment of our military to aid Arimathea." decided Silviana.

"But, Your Excellency…" interrupted a Senator.

"You all know very well that I don't use my power to make executive decisions often, but I feel as though I must." she said. "I trust Treize's analysis of the situation, and I am in agreement. If we don't make the move now, we could very well be next."

"Now the next order of business I believe is to send ravens to the other four Kingdoms asking for their assistance as well." said Treize.

"Absolutely not!" shouted many of the Senators.

A loud commotion filled the air of the Golden Hall for a few moments that was only silenced when the doors of the hall flew open.

"Do you remember what happened last time you didn't want to band together with the other Kingdoms?" asked Soleil as he stepped through him.

"Guards, seize this man for intruding on a Senate meeting." said one of the Senators imperiously.

"Nobody will touch him." said one of the Senators as he stood.

He was a tall man with long, straight, grey hair. He did not have the look of a battle weary warrior, but that of a very wise man.

"Senator Jean-Luc, what is the meaning of this?" asked a Senator.

"This, Gentlemen, is my son, Soleil De Minuit, Brother of The Order of The Lionheart." said the Senator. "He was there in the Republic of Pandora when it was crushed by the very same Empire that threatens our Kingdoms. If there is anyone who should have a voice in the matter, it's somebody who sacrificed everything but his life in an attempt to repel the armies of a man who sees wars through rose tinted glasses."

"Senators, you have made the mistake of not uniting the Kingdoms before, and how many people died because of it. Our King, the late Rigdar, was killed along with hundreds of thousands of citizens just from our own Kingdom, not to mention the countless others who were killed from the other four." said Soleil. "The Lords of Chaos systematically destroyed the Mystaran Kingdoms in search of absolute power, and the Emperor will do the same. Send the ravens."

"Send the ravens." agreed Jean-Luc.

"Send them." agreed another Senator..

One by one, each Senator stood and agreed with Soleil, earning him a smile from his father, Senator Jean-Luc De Minuit. The Senators began to file out, the hum of general conversation among them.

"Senator Jean-Luc." called Silviana.

"Yes, Your Excellency?" he replied.

"I would like yourself and your son to meet me in my chamber in thirty minutes."

"It will be so, Your Excellency." said Jean-Luc as he nodded to Soleil.

* * *

"Your Excellency, I apologize for my intrusion earlier." said Soleil as he walked into her private chamber.

"Not to worry, Soleil. I believe they needed the outside motivation. They may be good men, but only Senator Gracchus has experienced war from the frontlines." said Silviana. "You're welcome to call me Silviana, Soleil. In fact I would appreciate it if you did so."

"As you wish, Silviana."

"When you walked out of the city four years ago, I figured you would be crawling back within weeks." said Jean-Luc as he stepped in from a side room. "But here you stand, with the look of the warrior you set out to be."

"Thank you, father. Life seems to have treated you well."

"Business has been kind to us. With the other four Kingdoms resuming trading as well as the need for reconstruction supplies, demand has been through the clouds. Life seems to have treated yourself well as well. Not a scratch on you!"

"Men with swords have been swinging at me quite a lot as of late. They just always seem to miss."

"Still have that same confidence, I see." laughed Jean-Luc as he embraced his son tightly.

After a few moments of embracing, they broke their holds and turned to face Silviana.

"How was your stay in Pandora? You simply must tell me."

"Perhaps another time, father. How may we be of service, Silviana?" asked Soleil.

"I was only curious what you intend to do in the coming weeks." she replied.

"Myself and my companions will wait here in Darimar until your battalion begins the march to Arimathea, at which point we will accompany them."

"Why don't you stay here in Darimar?" asked Jean-Luc.

"Absolutely not." replied Soleil. "We are responsible for turning the empire's attention to Mystara. Had we not sailed here, nor would they. Plus, I have a group of men learning the ways of Heironeous and the laws of The Order."

"We could set up a place for your men here, establish a temple of sorts of Heironeous and his followers." said Silviana.

"Until the Emperor himself has been dispatched, I could not continue to endanger the Kingdom. Or Republic, I should say." said Soleil.

"You're going after the Emperor?"

"Should Heironeous wish it, it shall be so." replied Soleil. "The Emperor will not rest until he has my head on a pike, more so now that I'm initiating new Brothers into The Order."

"Well, the first step is holding Arimathea." said Jean-Luc. "The Empire sends one thousand men, we will send two thousand."

"We should have them camped outside of the city, close, so as not to alert General Tiberius of their presence. If we can avoid any further incidents by not appearing openly overzealous, we will be better off. We just cant let them out of the city."

"Why is that?"

"Because there's no reason for them to move inland other than to attempt to conquer Mystara from the inside out."

"We let them leave, and Darimar could be next." interjected Silviana.

"WILL be next." said Soleil.

"I will instruct Commander Alynshir to assemble a battalion immediately." said Jean-Luc.

"Very well. Soleil, your friends and yourself will be quartered in the dignitaries' suites until you leave, if that pleases you." said Silviana.

"I thank you for your hospitality, Silviana. Good day. Father." said Soleil as he nodded to his father, then left, gently closing the door behind him.


End file.
